Galactica 2010 Avengement
by Firematt97
Summary: n the year 2010, survivors of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol finally arrived at their long sought destination; Earth. After five years of prosperity and peace the Cylons have returned with a vengeance.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Matthew C. Manni**

**Email: **

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Science Fiction**

_**Editor's note: Various reviews of **Galactica 2010 – The Fleet Reborn** thought the plot confusing and contradictory on some levels. I originally had not planned on releasing that fic due to it being written under severe "writer's block" (which was fairly apparent). I look to clarify that story with this final installment of the 2010 series. Enjoy!_

GALACTICA 2010 – AVENGEMENT

In the year 2010, survivors of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol finally arrived at their long sought destination; Earth. Seven years earlier, those same twelve colonies found themselves on the receiving end of a ruthless attempt of genocide by a race of beings called Cylons. Ironically these same Cylons were created long ago by the very humans they attempted to eradicate. After five years of prosperity and peace the Cylons have returned with a vengeance.

Chapter 1.

Two weeks after the defeat of the Earth Defense Fleet, Rear Admiral Mack Culverhouse of the Battlestar _Liberty _was busy searching for survivors of the fleet. The last time anyone had seen the flagship she was engaged by seven Basestars and facing imminent destruction by nuclear armed missiles streaking her way. What would Earth do without Adama and the _Galactica_? thought Culverhouse.

The Battlestar _Polaris_ had jumped within range of _Liberty_ and the two had regrouped along with several Destroyers. Long range communications was slowly being restored, not that Culverhouse would risk his position by making any long-range broadcasts. If Earth was to have any chance of survival then he needed to remain in radio silence until enough forces could regroup and a plan enacted.

"XO what is the status of the air wing?" asked Mack. Liberty had escaped with both landing bays jammed with vipers that had landed on anything that survived the Cylon onslaught.

Executive officer Sergei Melikoff was now sporting a four inch laceration to the left side of his face that had long been stitched up. Just that morning he had them removed in the ship's infirmary and the skin was still red with inflammation. He flipped through several pages on the clipboard he held. "Liberty is back to her full compliment, and the extra vipers and pilots have been transferred to the Polaris to augment her depleted wing."

"How many did she lose?" inquired Mack.

"Out of 400 vipers she lost 175 and has 63 down with serious damage. Her current air-worthy compliment sits at 199 Mk VIII's, 16 Raptors and four refueling tankers." The Polaris was an incredible powerhouse, larger than even the Galactica. She had taken moderate damage during the attack. She was now the sole "big gun" of the fleet.

"Alright Sergei, I want Commander Vasquez aboard at 1600 hours along with the three Destroyer commanders to discuss our next move. Continue sending out the stealth raptors to look for other survivors."

"Aye aye, sir." Melikoff departed and carried out his instructions. Mack glanced around the CIC taking in the scene. These men and women made up the best Colonial and Earth had to offer. He was proud of his crew, they had performed above board during what was an absolute rout. There was no doubt that Earth had surrendered, he had tried monitoring EDF frequencies, but all he received was static. There were no outgoing transmissions from Earth, he prayed to the gods that the last bastion of humanity was not eradicated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Matthew C. Manni**

**Email: **

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Science Fiction**

_**Editor's note: Various reviews of **Galactica 2010 – The Fleet Reborn** thought the plot confusing and contradictory on some levels. I originally had not planned on releasing that fic due to it being written under severe "writer's block" (which was fairly apparent). I look to clarify that story with this final installment of the 2010 series. Enjoy!_

GALACTICA 2010 – AVENGMENT

In the year 2010, survivors of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol finally arrived at their long sought destination; Earth. Seven years earlier, those same twelve colonies found themselves on the receiving end of a ruthless attempt of genocide by a race of beings called Cylons. Ironically these same Cylons were created long ago by the very humans they attempted to eradicate. After five years of prosperity and peace the Cylons have returned with a vengeance.

Chapter 2.

1600 Pennsylvania Avenue; it originally was the seat of power for the United States of America. It was home to 43 of the country's 44 presidents. The first was President John Adams and his wife, Abigail, who moved into the White House in 1800, shortly before its completion. 44th US President Connor McGregor chose to remain in the White House after he was elected Earth's first President. The man who now owned the desk in the oval office was none other than Earth's new ruler...Gaius Baltar; the Imperious Leader of the Cylons. Connor McGregor currently sat in a maximum security prison constructed by Cylon technology. Twenty Basestars orbited the planet with the remainder searching the nearby star systems for warships that had escaped destruction.

The oval office changed little with the removal of McGregor. Baltar had found the antique furnishings eye-pleasing and refrained from changing them. He never did feel "at home" on his command Basestar, preferring the open skies of Earth. He had not lived long on Earth prior to his assassination. Prior to his resurrection, when he thought he was human, he basked in the warm glow of the sun, the sweet smelling air and breeze, something that had been denied him and 50,000 other survivors of the holocaust for years on the run aboard cramped space ships. Through his sources he had come to learn that Laura Roslin had tacitly approved of his assassination and repaid her in kind when he again set foot on Earth after the surrender. Laura Roslin would be the first to feel the cold sting of the metal blade of his specially created guillotine. It was placed in a central courtyard of the newly created maximum security prison. Laura Roslin's ten by ten foot cell had one steel door leading into the cell, a small window looked out into the courtyard, and onto the eventual means of her death. The sight of the monstrous guillotine had the psychological impact that Baltar had intended. Slowly, former president Laura Roslin's sanity, and any trace of hope slipped away.

The two centurions stood guard at the door to the oval office. Within, Baltar had sat by the fireplace with a brandy snifter in hand. A scantily-clad human female lay across his lap as he stroked her hair. She was one of many who willingly collaborated with the occupation to stay alive. There had been talk of liquidation chambers being constructed throughout the planet though no evidence of such had been found. Another of Baltar's psychological exercises.

A Cavil model had walked through the door with two four models in tow. Baltar looks up with a trace of annoyance upon his face. "Do you ever knock, Cavil?" The older man was a 'One' model humanoid Cylon known as John Cavil, the two fours with him were known as Simon O'Neill.

"I can come back in a few minutes." he replied with a false smile. Annoyed, Baltar had gestured for the young woman to leave them. She quickly departed, averting her eyes as she passed the three humanoid Cylons that interrupted her time with the Imperious Leader.

"What is it that you want?" said Baltar holding out his snifter to one of the Simon models who quickly retrieved the crystal bottle from a side bar and filled his glass. Cavil had walked over to the same side bar and filled a glass for himself then promptly sat down opposite Baltar. If there was any further irritation, Baltar did not show it. He merely waited for Cavil to speak.

"Is there any particular reason why Laura Roslin is _still_ converting oxygen to carbon dioxide, hell is there a reason why _any_ of these inferior beings are still fraking alive at all?" Gaius Baltar crossed his right leg over left and leaned back on the sofa, a thin smile barely noticeable upon his face. He took s sip of the brandy and tilted the glass back and forth watching the liquid swirl. He remained silent, much to Cavil's annoyance, which was the intention. After a minute or so he finally spoke.

"Why John," he began, using the name that Cavil clearly disliked. "I was not aware that you were promoted to co-leader, congratulations!" said Baltar with exaggerated deference. The smile disappeared and his eyes narrowed upon Cavil like a fine laser beam. "I am not in the habit of explaining myself to my subordinates, one of the 'perks' if you will, to being the Imperious Leader." replied Baltar in a tone meant to convey finality. He removed a cigarette from a silver holder that lay on the coffee table before him, lit it and inhaled the smoke deeply. As a human, Doctor Gaius Baltar had many vices, women and cigarettes being only two of them. After his resurrection it was clear that he still retained those vices, something that had not gone unnoticed by Cavil.

"By your command!" replied Cavil with an exaggerated bow. Baltar merely smiled.

"Be careful John, if I didn't know better I would almost think that sarcasm lay beneath your reply, and that would be...unfortunate." with that last word, one of the centurions standing guard at the door turned in Cavil's direction.

"With all due respect, I would remind you who held the empire together in your absence, I don't see the need for threats implied or otherwise." retorted Cavil motioning his head towards the centurion.

"Let me be clear...Laura Roslin _will_ meet her demise so richly deserved, but when she does take that walk to the guillotine she will not be alone. I want all the players in the dock on that glorious day."

"All the players...might I ask who is missing?" asked Cavil surprised. Baltar merely smiled and took another drag on his cigarette.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Matthew C. Manni**

**Email: **

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Science Fiction**

_**Editor's note: Various reviews of **Galactica 2010 – The Fleet Reborn** thought the plot confusing and contradictory on some levels. I originally had not planned on releasing that fic due to it being written under severe "writer's block" (which was fairly apparent). I look to clarify that story with this final installment of the 2010 series. Enjoy!_

GALACTICA 2010 – AVENGMENT

In the year 2010, survivors of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol finally arrived at their long sought destination; Earth. Seven years earlier, those same twelve colonies found themselves on the receiving end of a ruthless attempt of genocide by a race of beings called Cylons. Ironically these same Cylons were created long ago by the very humans they attempted to eradicate. After five years of prosperity and peace the Cylons have returned with a vengeance.

Chapter 3.

Two months after Earth's surrender.

Major Matthew "Hephaestus" Lensherr's captivity was not a physically unpleasant one. The Basestar he was taken to after being extricated from his disabled viper currently sat in high orbit above Earth. He had modified access throughout the massive double Y-shaped hull, with the exception of the Command and Control center and other sensitive areas throughout the ship he was basically free to go where he willed unchallenged. He saw his children daily, and preferred the solitude of an observation chamber that had a floor to ceiling view of the planet below. He could not bring himself to sleep in the same bed as his wife D'Anna, and their strained conversations could not make him understand her betrayal any better. There was something very different about her that he just could not place, and the feeling gnawed at him deeply. She called upon him daily, and never denied him access to their half Human half Cylon children. Today D'Anna stood before the massive observation port. Her five foot 10 inch frame was clad in creme colored leather pants, matching jacket and loose fitting black top.

"Matthew it has been almost two months, I want to be with you." said D'Anna.

"Nothing is stopping you, you show up every day at the same time." replied Lensherr devoid of emotion. His eyes seeing past her towards Earth.

"You know what I mean Matthew, I want you to share my bed, I want you to be a father to our children!"

"_I_ _am_ _their father_!" snapped Lensherr. "That much has never changed, _you_ on the other hand is a different story."

"There were many sleeper agents involved in the defeat of the Colonies, my initial assignment was to involve myself with a Colonial officer in order to gain access to military information. After the fall of the Colonies I was reassigned to that remote outpost with the expectation that your fleet would seek out planets rich in tylium and other essential materials, and do my best to destroy you all. I must admit that I originally helped you to escape in order to get myself positioned in your fleet, but over time something happened that I did not expect. I started to develop strong feelings for you. I still have those feelings...I do love you!" said D'Anna.

Matt had felt like his heart had been wrenched from his chest. He had been attracted to D'Anna Biers back when she was masquerading as a reporter for Fleet News Service. They had seen each other socially and it wasn't long before rumors circulated that the unlikely pairing moved beyond friendship. Her cover was eventually blown when the fleet temporarily occupied a small planet they named New Caprica and it was discovered that D'Anna Biers was really a humanoid Cylon...a 'skin job' with many copies. After escaping New Caprica, they eventually encountered a remote Cylon outpost rich in desperately needed materials. After infiltrating and disabling the Cylon outpost, Lensherr's future was changed when the unexpected "renunion" between him and D'anna resulted in a half Human, half Cylon child nine months later.

Despite the monstrous betrayal and actions that D'Anna was an accomplice to, Lensherr found it difficult to hate her. She was the mother to his children, and his true love. He wracked his brain as to how he could not have seen through her ruse for five years. She had always been different from the other humanoid Cylon models, more unpredictable and independent, much like the "eight" model known as Sharon Valeri.

"Only the gods know why, but I still love you D'Anna, but make no mistake, I could never forgive your betrayal, or forget it. Human and Cylon could have found a way to coexist, but you more than any other of your race sabotaged that chance. Human beings are being slaughtered by your people as we speak, the Galactica and the fleet destroyed...all _your_ fault!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Matthew C. Manni**

**Email: **

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Science Fiction**

_**Editor's note: Various reviews of **Galactica 2010 – The Fleet Reborn** thought the plot confusing and contradictory on some levels. I originally had not planned on releasing that fic due to it being written under severe "writer's block" (which was fairly apparent). I look to clarify that story with this final installment of the 2010 series. Enjoy!_

GALACTICA 2010 – AVENGMENT

In the year 2010, survivors of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol finally arrived at their long sought destination; Earth. Seven years earlier, those same twelve colonies found themselves on the receiving end of a ruthless attempt of genocide by a race of beings called Cylons. Ironically these same Cylons were created long ago by the very humans they attempted to eradicate. After five years of prosperity and peace the Cylons have returned with a vengeance.

Chapter 4.

The Eagle Nebula; discovered in 1745-46 by an astronomer named Jean-Philippe de Cheseaux. Its name derives from its shape which resembles an eagle, a large bird of prey native to Earth. 6,500 light years from Earth, the nebula is home to the "Pillars of Creation," columns of interstellar gas and dust. The majesty of the "Pillars" is briefly disturbed by a blinding flash of a warship emerging from a Faster Than Light jump.

"_Sitrep!_" barked the voice choking on the stench of burnt wiring. His voice was raw, his ice-blue eyes teared over the acrid smoke that was in danger of overloading the ventilation system. He could barely make out the movement of his executive officer through the haze and emergency lighting, The flickering red emergency lights were barely generating enough light to see two meters in front of oneself.

"Emergency jump completed, dradis slowly getting back online, I should have our approximate location in a moment." replied the XO.

"Damage control?"

"Sir... the port landing bay has sustained serious structural damage, it was a miracle it even retracted for us to make the jump. Fifteen point defense turrets damaged beyond repair, and propulsion is down over sixteen percent. Explosive decompressions occurred aft of section twenty-two on deck seven just prior to the jump." reported the tactical officer. His terminal screen froze and he rapped it hard, causing the screen to turn black, within seconds it came back online. "Environmental controls fully functioning, casualty reports still compiling."

The commanding officer had positioned himself under the dradis console suspended from the ceiling above the plotting table.. Visibility was slowly improving as the executive officer came to his side. "Where are we Lee?" asked Adama.

"The blind jump dropped us just inside of the outer-most perimeter of the Eagle Nebula, over 6,000 light years from Earth. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that we should refrain from jumping anywhere at this time, much less jump back to Earth." said Lee as he supported his broken wrist tenderly.

"That's broken." observed Adama.

"Without doubt, and pretty fraking painful." replied Lee with a forced smile.

"Alright, I can handle things here for the time being, take Dee and get down to sickbay and get your injuries treated, I need you both back in CIC as soon as possible." ordered Adama. Lee Adama helped his estranged wife navigate through the debris littering the CIC, she was still unsteady on her feet from the electrical power surge injury she sustained during the battle. Adama turned towards the tactical station. "Mr. Gaeta, I want all available personnel in non-critical areas reassigned to DC teams, our priority will be to stabilize the structural damage in the areas most threatened with explosive decompression.

"Aye sir, right away!" replied Gaeta as he scrambled to carry out the admiral's orders. Twelve hours after Galactica retreated from imminent destruction, the ship was placed at condition two. Lee's left hand was placed in a hard cast and Dualla's hands were coated in burn cream and bandaged. The CIC was now completely free of smoke, and full power had been restored to the lighting. The senior staff had met around the plotting table to discuss the next move.

"As it stands now we are roughly six plotted jumps back to the solar system, eight to Earth directly. We have to assume that out air wing has been destroyed, but my hope is that they were able to combat land on the nearest Battlestar and were able to jump away. Damage to the Galactica is significant, she took an incredible pounding in the battle over Earth and we are in no shape to mix it up anytime soon."

"What about the Pluto base, admiral?" asked Lee.

"It's main function was as a listening post, but EDF command saw fit to base a viper wing in addition to its surface defense system. If the Cylons have not destroyed it yet, there should be fifty Mk VIII vipers and six raptors stationed there." informed Adama.

"If we can get that air wing aboard Galactica I know I'd feel a hell of a lot more comfortable." exclaimed Landing Signal Officer Captain Aaron Kelly. "Half a viper compliment is better than none."

"I couldn't agree more captain." replied Adama. "It's been less than twenty hours since the attack, if we're very lucky the Cylons have not gained access to all of our military installations. However...that won't be the case for long, it's only a matter of time. Tactical?"

"Admiral, there has been no contact with any other EDF vessels," began Gaeta. "Dradis is back up, but not quite at full strength, our long range capability is still limited. I've been using passive scans hoping to pick up a signal as to not alert Cylons to our presence by using active scans, but no luck so far."

"Mr. Gaeta I want that long range scan back up as soon as possible, time is critical as I'm sure you realize." replied Adama. "Engineering?"

Engineering Senior Chief Taylor Moreau cleared his throat and rifled through his clipboard. "Admiral we have massive structural damage to the port flight pod, while it is retractable for jump purposes, we won't be launching any vipers out of tubes two thru six and seventeen through forty anytime soon. Port sub-light engines one and three suffered moderate damage resulting in a decrease of 22% propulsion output."

"Flight ops?"

Senior Chief Galen Tyrol held up both palms and shrugged. "Well Admiral, I have four functioning raptors and zero vipers aboard. I have my knuckle draggers reassigned to damage control teams to repair what their expertise will allow them to. If we get those Pluto fighters aboard I'll have the capability to fully arm and fuel them. Armaments stands at 90 percent capacity, with two hundred nuclear-tipped Spectra Six missiles."

"Thank you chief, in the meantime let's get those four raptors fully armed and prepared to fly CAP in place of the vipers. Weapons?"

"Admiral we have fifteen point defense turrets completely out of service, main gun battery four is completely disabled, battery two has significant damage but we expect it to be back online in a matter of hours. There are fifty nuclear ship to ship missiles in the 150 Kiloton range, and we have half of our allotment of 127mm shells for the point defense turrets. The 406mm shells for the main batteries are at twenty percent capacity." reported Lieutenant Arthur Galloway.

"Executive Officer?"

"Admiral, the death toll stands at eighty three, seventy five wounded with ten critical. The route to Earth is no doubt heavily patrolled by the enemy, and while they probably assume we were destroyed by the incoming nukes, it's only a matter of time before they realize that the debris field contains nothing of a destroyed Battlestar. Baseships are probably hunting down the remainder of the fleet, if they haven't already destroyed them." Adama had let the report sink in before speaking, he was particularly disheartened by the casualty report.

"Thank you gentlemen, sadly there is no Ragnar Anchorage to resupply Galactica this time, we have to assume those that could escape jumped away when instructed to do so. We have to find survivors and regroup, Even at her full strength, Galactica is no match for the forces lined up against us, so we need to lay low for the time being. Lee I want the stealth raptor to jump out ahead to Pluto, have them sniff about then return." ordered Adama


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Battlestar _Liberty. _Unaware that the _Galactica_ had survived the attack, Rear Admiral Mack Culverhouse had assumed command of what remained of the Earth's Defense Fleet. Out of sixteen Battlestars, only seven survived the Cylon attack; the _Liberty, Defiant, Polaris, Potemkin, Andromeda _and_Odyssey. _The seventh was the Battlestar_ Ragnarok, _unfortunatelyher emergency blind jump transported her directly into the heart of the nearby star Gamma Sagittarii resulting in her instant incineration. Three Destroyers rounded off the hobbled fleet, and currently all nine ship captains were in conference aboard the _Liberty_.

Mack Culverhouse sat behind the desk in his personal quarters with his fellow ship captains filling the remainder of the spartan quarters anywhere there was room. The commanding officer's quarters aboard the newer Mercury class Battlestars was not as large as that of a full sized Colonial Battlestar, in fact it was half as large. Unlike William Adama's private stateroom, there was no large leather coach in Mack Culverhouse's stateroom. There was a beautifully carved mahogany desk with a leather high-backed chair behind it, and two leather stationary chairs were positioned opposite the desk. _Liberty's_ commanding officer sat with his fingertips pressed against each other, a glass of brandy sat untouched before him.

"Gentlemen, I don't have to tell you how fraked we are at this point, Earth is defeated, half the fleet was wiped out including the_ Galactica_. We have our work cut out for us. Vipers from multiple Battlestars were able to make combat landings on any ship they could get aboard during the withdrawal order, and the senior surviving viper pilot is _Galactica's_ CAG; Kara Thrace. I'm reassigning her to the Polaris were she will be overall CAG of all viper wings."

Commodore Morlock of the _Defiant_ was next to speak. "Admiral can we make for our Pluto base? It's been almost two months since the attack, maybe there is a chance that the base is still intact."

"Tom I'm not sure how likely that is, Groom Lake was turned to glass, but we have to expect that the Cylons have found a way to access secure files from EDC and learned of various posts and anchorages we have spread out throughout the star system and set out to take them offline." He paused a moment and turned to his computer screen and typed briefly. "Pluto Base...a listening post established by Earth Defense Command in April of 2012. The facility is modest with personnel ranging from 60 to 100. A viper wing of fifty Mk. VIII vipers is also present as are six tons of 127 mm shells for their point defense turrets. Provisions have been allotted for 16 months before resupply is needed. We can absorb whatever personnel may still be at the base, and distribute them and provisions evenly throughout the fleet. We're on our own with no support from Earth, we need to take what we can when opportunity presents itself."

"Are we looking at 'Gorilla tactics' sir?" asked Commander Perkins from the Battlestar _Odyssey_.

"Hit and run tactics?" mused Culverhouse. "Possibly, the Cylons have an overwhelming attack force, and technologically superior."

"But we have the fraking heart and drive to fight to the death!" interjected the destroyer commander. Culverhouse smiled, this young commander was a product of Earth's military who had shown much promise since being commissioned in the Earth Defense Force. Standing at just five foot six inches he was a small man, but powerfully built. Both arms were a sleeve of tattoos, and a three inch scar ran from just under his left eye horizontally.

"Commander Lake, your enthusiasm is a breath of fresh air in these dark times, rest assured we will have our vengeance. We have to plan carefully, but can ill-afford to take too long, gods only know how many humans have been put to death by the toasters so far." The meeting lasted another thirty minutes with each officer submitting his questions, and inventories taken on each ship. "Alright gentlemen, we're heading to Pluto. We'll send recon raptors out ahead to make sure the route is clear. Departure time for the raptors will be twenty four hours from now...dismissed!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Beyond Neptune lies perhaps the most forbidding part of our solar system, an immeasurable realm so cold and aphotic it provokes a sensation of wonder among those who had never traveled the distance. Until the arrival of the Battlestar _Galactica_ and her ragtag fugitive fleet...no one on Earth had ever made the journey, until now.

Earth Defense Listening Post – Pluto, home to eighty members of the Earth Defense Force, fifty of them viper pilots, the remainder trained in the art of surveillance. Twenty radio telescopes carry out two major areas of research: _radio astronomy_: the study of celestial objects at radio frequencies and _radar astronomy_, the technique of observing nearby astronomical objects by reflecting microwaves off target objects and analyzing the echoes. Sixteen hours after the attack on Earth the remote outpost remains ignorant of the catastrophic events that transpired. As luck would have it, last contact with Earth Defense Command took place two days before, and no further communication was expected for another five days. Fifty crimson-colored Mk Viii vipers sat in their berths below the surface of Pluto, their pilots spending their days playing poker or pyramid with each other or the communications staff. Pilots flew patrols daily, long and tedious patrols that often made the pilots question their sanity for volunteering for the assignment in the first place. Many, if not all of the pilots were from Earth. Many of them still captivated by the opportunity to journey beyond their own planet.

Lieutenant Sasha " Starlight" Stevens was the flight leader for this patrol. To his friends and squadron mates he was known as "triple S." The crimson viper he flew was part of Charon squadron, named after one of Pluto's three moons. His wing mate was Lieutenant junior grade Marcus "Flatfoot" O'Reilly.

"Flatfoot, Starlight...did you catch that pyramid game last night?"

"Negative Starlight, I was enjoying a quiet evening with that red-headed ensign from section alpha. I hear Condor made a killing though, about two months worth of salary." replied O'Reilly over the comline.

"Lucky bastard, I swear to Christ that guy has a horseshoe wedged up his ass, the guy never loses a hand." laughed Stevens. The joystick of his mint Mk. VIII viper was being worked by his index and middle fingers, he loved his fighter that he christened 'comet.' The Mk. VIII's were an incredibly nimble fighter, and most pilots who flew them were initially shocked that defense manufacturers could even improve upon the Mk. VII. The pair were passing high over Pluto's moon Charon and were going to take a wide arc of patrol before returning. The patrol, like all before them were boring, yet peaceful. So many Earth pilots couldn't shake their feelings of awe regarding spaceflight, even after years since been given the gift of space travel by their long lost brothers and sisters from beyond. Many still remained awestruck by the tranquility of deep space.

A flash announced the arrival of a spacecraft emerging from an FTL jump, however this craft emitted no Earth or Cylon transponder signal. The craft was flat black and ominous looking, it was one of two stealth raptors from Galactica.

"Jump complete, initiating passive dradis sweep." announced Karl "Helo" Agathon, the raptor's ECO. At the controls of the raptor was his wife and Cylon Sharon "Athena" Agathon.

"Stay sharp Helo, most recent Intel indicates that the Cylons have yet to be able to track our stealth craft, but I don't want to take any chances. We'll make a few passes over the base and jump back to Galactica." The quiet was short lived as the dradis sounded.

"Dradis contacts bearing 224 carom 108, speed 160...moving away from us." reported Helo. As he was relaying the information to his pilot the dradis signatures flashed proper EDF transponders. "EDF recognition codes...they're ours. Identifying as Mk. VIII vipers assigned to the Pluto base."

"Well a viper presence is a good sign, but before we alert them to our presence let's get down to Pluto's surface and see what we've got." said Athena. Lining up the nose of the raptor with the cold and barren planetoids known as Pluto, Athena increases speed and prepares to descend through the thin membrane of nitrogen, methane and carbon monoxide that makes up Pluto's atmosphere. The entry is relatively smooth and unremarkable and the stealth raptor is soon flying low over the surface. "No raiders or Basestars parked in orbit or on the surface, looks like these poor frakers got lucky and escaped detection by the Cylons." observed Athena.

"Should I plot the jump back to _Galactica_, or do you intend to make contact?" inquired Helo.

"The old man wanted us to jump back and report in person, most likely to avoid detection of a wireless transmission...we'll stick with the plan." After doing a complete recon sweep the stealth raptor jumped back to its Battlestar. Upon completing their post flight check and reporting their findings to the executive officer, Athena and Helo grabbed some chow and prepared to get some rack time before the planned jump to Pluto.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Galactica CIC. Admiral William Adama prepared to issue the order to jump to Pluto with the intention to replenish his now-empty hanger bays with the viper wings assigned there, and to rescue the base personnel that apparently had no idea that Earth had been defeated by the Cylons. Every nerve was tingling in his body, he was tense but outside of his own son Lee, nobody detected his apprehension. He had no idea who else survived the attack, or who were successful in jumping away. All he knew was that his lone Battlestar, even with her badly needed refit, was no match for the entire Cylon fleet. For the first time in his life, William Adama was flying by the seat of his pants. He had no idea what his next move would be after Pluto, but knew that he had to get his warship back up to fighting trim, and locate other surviving warships.

"X.O. Sitrep!" asked Adama from his place behind the plotting table. When Galactica was refitted a command chair was placed in the CIC, it was a convenience that Adama rarely used. Something about it just did not seem right, but it was something that many of the Earth officers wanted in their new fleet.

"The pods have been retracted, and we're ready to jump." said Lee nervously.

"What's on your mind Lee?" asked Adama, clearly detecting his son's uneasiness.

"This jump admiral, the port flight pod took an incredible pounding during the fight, what this ship needs is a proper dry dock to handle the repairs. The pods retracted, but slower than normal. I'm not comfortable jumping the ship over such a distance with the damage she's sustained."

"But they retracted...and for now that's good enough Lee. We all know there isn't a proper dry dock anywhere in Earth Defense that hasn't been destroyed or occupied by the Cylons, we'll have to take what we can. Pluto is a small base, but has some resources that we could use. Once we're out of the jump I'm sure we'll trip their sensors. I want to broadcast to them on a tight scrambled signal burst to avoid any chance of a Cylon intercept."

"Aye sir, we'll get in quick and low in orbit, Dualla already has a message programmed to be transmitted under tight encryption burst." replied Lee.

"Mr. Gaeta...start the clock to jump." ordered Adama. Felix Gaeta was at his post at the tactical station and repeated the order.

"Jumping in five...four...three...two..._one_!" Turning the two pronged key that he previously inserted into the jump-drive control panel, the ship soon vanishes in a flash.

Cylon Basestar in Earth orbit.

Major Matthew "Hephaestus" Lensherr filled the hours of his days working out in the gym provided him by his captors. When not sleeping or in the company of his children he could be found on deck twenty of the immense Basestar. He had gained close to ten pounds in muscle mass, and he had not felt in such good shape since he graduated the fire academy on Aerilon long before enlisting in the Colonial military. He needed to focus his energies, otherwise he would go insane. He had no idea what was happening on Earth, and he knew that the only way he was going to pass over into the next life was to do so by his own hand, something he would not do out of love for his children.

D'Anna always knew where to find Matt, and she always hid her presence from him, watching his intense workouts. Today was no different, she sat in the observation booth overlooking the gym and watched while he unleashed his fury on the heavy bag hanging from a stainless steel horizontal beam supported by two similar vertical beams. The peace of the observation room was disturbed by the arrival of Cavil.

"Why am I not surprised to find you here, three?" observed Cavil, referring to D'Anna by her model number. With a roll of her green eyes, she turned to face Cavil.

"What do you want?"

"I'm just curious why you insist on keeping this one alive? He provided us with hybrid children, what further use is he to us. He no longer trusts you, not after 'D'Anna's betrayal.' A little Centurion tells me that he refuses to share a bed with you, that in itself would make me question his sanity." said Cavil leering at the woman before him who clearly was repulsed by the gesture. "Do you suppose he'll ever learn the truth about you?"

"You are a vile man Cavil." responded D'Anna. "Clearly you are an angry man, and sexually frustrated as well." The number one series humanoid Cylon named Cavil merely smiled.

"I'm a machine three, as are you. I don't get mad, and as far as being sexually frustrated, I usually treat that rare symptom with an eight model or one of the human women that I had brought up from the surface. You'd be surprised how well some of them perform when faced with the possibility of a quick departure from one of our airlocks. Maybe you might join us sometime?"

"You disgust me Cavil, and I'm quite certain the human whores you've dragged up here feel the same way."

"They're meat sacks three, what they feel is of no consequence, or concern. Why Baltar hasn't liquified the population yet baffles me. Clearly our 'Imperious Leader' must have had a crossed wire during his resurrection."

"You know he hates that title, don't you?"

"I do indeed!" replied Cavil with a sinister smile. "Humanity has been the cause of most problems in the cosmos throughout history, we were almost successful in solving that problem in the Colonies, and now here we are again. I prefer we just obliterate that spinning ball of mud down below and be done with it. Starting with our guest named after the lame, ugly god of fire in that room down below us." said Cavil with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Hephaestus is just his call sign as a pilot, and the father of the next generation of Cylon. Let it be known that Matthew will remain alive and well for as long as I have anything to say about it." warned D'Anna.

"There will be a time when your pet will outlive whatever purpose he allegedly serves, bear that in mind." said Cavil as he left the room without further word.

Coming out of the jump, Galactica was positioned in low orbit of the planetoid named Pluto, once classified as a planet before being downgraded. Structural damage to the port flight pod increased due to the stress of the faster-than-light jump across space. Several compartments buckled and ruptured when the ship materialized. Thanks to the foresight of executive officer Lee Adama, crews were removed from high risk areas until the jump was complete, once the jump was complete and compartments were breached, there was no one present to be sucked out to space.

"Jump complete admiral, receiving reports of hull breaches on deck thirteen frames six through twenty two." informed Lee.

"Have the D.C. Teams do what they can." ordered Adama as he walked up to the communications station manned by his daughter-in-law Dualla. "Dee, send that message to the Pluto base now." With the lightning-fast tapping of her keyboard, Dualla Adama transmitted her programmed message.

Command center – Pluto Listening Post.

"Commander, dradis has just picked up a signal... spaceship entering Pluto orbit from a jump. I've identified the ship as the _Galactica_."

"Incoming transmission from the _Galactica_ sir, it's heavily encrypted and sent via burst transmission." reported the communications officer. After deciphering the message, the post commander immediately ordered 'condition two' set throughout the post.

"Inform Admiral Adama that we received message and can fully comply with his requests and that I will personally meet with his representative when their raptor sets down." ordered the post commander.

He turned to his second in command. "Have all viper squadrons prepare to transfer to _Galactica_, the hanger crews are to immediately begin transferring equipment. All other department heads are also instructed to prepare for transfer."

_Galactica_ CIC.

"Admiral, Pluto base acknowledges message and will begin transfers immediately." reported Dee.

"Excellent," replied Adama who immediately turned towards Lee. "Get the assigned teams down to the outpost and start salvaging the needed materials to start patching up the hull breaches." Four separate teams would descend upon the Pluto base with very specific mission assignments, and all had to be accomplished in the most expeditious manner. They could not stay long at Pluto, they were too exposed and it was almost certainly a matter of time before the Cylons would arrive to shut down, or destroy the outposts Earth Defense Command had spread throughout the solar system.

Within three days, working around the clock, almost all of the outpost's personnel had been relocated to the _Galactica _along with every piece of medical equipment, food and water supplies, armaments and most importantly the viper wings which were now responsible for flying CAP. Work crews cannibalized every ounce of steel they could get their hands upon, from there a fifth team would start replacing damaged or missing hull plating that were sustained in the Cylon assault.

Viper pilots Flatfoot and Starlight were in the third hour of their Combat Air Patrol, known as the CAP, each pilot fully alert and anxious. There was none of the familiar com chatter or playful banter that was common amongst the viper squadrons assigned to this lonely outpost. These men, like every other member of the Pluto base were shocked to learn of Earth's defeat, and the fleet's destruction. _Galactica_ was scheduled to be on station for another day or two as it continued to strip the outpost of all vital materials. Flatfoot's stomach felt like it had taken a mule-kick to the gut when his dradis sounded and the contact was positively identified as an 'Enemy Baseship.' At that exact moment all hell was breaking loose in _Galactica's_ CIC.

"Action stations...action stations...set condition one throughout the ship, Cylon Basestar off the port stern." reported Gaeta over the ship's intercom.

Admiral Adama was quick to order the launching of the crimson-colored vipers now housed aboard his ship. "Mr. Gaeta, the vipers will buy us time until we can spool up the FTL drive and jump to the emergency coordinates. Weapons, I want all batteries targeting that Baseship and prepared to fire on my command." Then something unexpected happened.

"Admiral!" yelled Dualla over the sound of the Klaxon. "Incoming message from the Basestar requesting you to hold your fire and stand down from further hostilities."

"What the frak are they up to?" asked Lee. "Weapons...follow through on the Admiral's last order, target that Basestar and prepare to fire!" ordered the XO.

"Has the Baseship launched their raiders?" asked Adama.

"Negative sir, their raiders could have been airborne the moment the ship materialized, but not one has launched yet." reported Gaeta from the Tactical station.

"Admiral...I'm receiving a message from the Cylons, they are requesting to talk with you directly."

Bill Adama looked over to his son who still wore a shocked expression on his face. "Have the vipers maintain their position, and hold all weapons. Dee, put them over the speakers." The ceiling mounted speaker crackled as the frequency between ships was opened.

"_Attention Battlestar Galactica...Admiral Adama...my name is Aurora, and we have not come to fight, please stand down and direct your vipers to come no closer."_

Lee looked at his father who was equally confused. William Adama was in a bad tactical situation, his vipers were hopelessly outnumbered, and he knew that Galactica could not slug it out with any Basestar in its current condition. "Dee...open the channel!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

The woman was in her early twenties with straight blond hair that cascaded across her bare breasts, her chest heaved as she breathed deeply. The sweat glistened on her pale skin, ice-blue eyes looked across the bed at the man beside her. "Did I please you?" she asked earnestly, knowing that a reply in the negative could easily signal a very unpleasant death.

"Your performance was satisfactory!" replied Baltar tersely. "Leave me and return this evening...and bring a friend!" The human woman known only as Cassie quickly gathered her clothes and departed the private chambers of the Cylon leader formerly known as Doctor Gaius Baltar. She had been an aid to President Connor McGregor and caught the attention of Baltar when he returned to Earth freshly risen courtesy of a Cylon resurrection chamber. When a Simon series Cylon informed her that the Imperious Leader had chosen her she immediately knew what would be expected of her, and that refusal was not an option. In the two months since Baltar and the Cylons had assumed complete power, she had been his willing whore.

Baltar had slipped on a long red silken robe, walked over to a table and removed a cigarette from the silver container. Lighting the cigarette he inhaled deeply and smiled, picking up the phone he punched in three numbers and waited for the other end to pick up. "Is she ready? Excellent...send her out!" A few miles away at the newly constructed maximum security facility two Centurions made their way to cell number six. The gold-colored Centurion punched in a series of numbers on the keypad and the door slid open. Had the Centurions possessed olfactory senses they would surely have been overcome by the foul stench that emanated from the small cell. The lone occupant sat on the cement floor in the corner, the basic necessity of a bath denied her since her incarceration.

Former school teacher, former secretary of education, former President of the twelve Colonies of Kobol Laura Roslin was near her breaking point. Her hair was a matted mess, skin deathly pale from the lack of natural sunlight and cancer that slowly ate away her body. The orange jumpsuit was filthy and ill-fitting due to weight loss. The gold Centurion stepped into the cell, its cold metallic voice sent shivers through Laura's body. _ "On your feet!" _Laura had never heard a Centurion speak before, she knew the older models had that capability, but never heard the advanced models speak. With the occupation of Earth, the humanoid Cylons had programmed Centurions with the ability to speak, they even returned to the concept of the command Centurion that were used mostly during the Cylon War with the 0005 models.

Slowly, Laura had gotten to her feet, her glasses had been confiscated the day after her arrest. She could see the Centurion, but it was blurry. A long taloned arm reached out and prodded her out the door and into the hallway. Barefoot she walked down the cold steel floor, the sickening sound of metal on metal from the Centurion's footsteps filled her ears. The reached the end of the hallway and the door before her slid open. The dazzling sunlight blinded her as she immediately recognized a silhouette before her. Cavil stood before her, a sinister smile emblazoned upon his face. He held out his hand before Laura. "A parting gift Madam President!" In his palm lay Laura's long missing glasses. She trembled as she took them, slowly putting them on. She was in the courtyard, that was immediately evident. She grew almost intoxicated at the smell of fresh air and neatly manicured grass.

Once more she was being prodded along by the Centurions, as she rounded the corner she stopped dead in her tracks. The great guillotine stood before her. The green grass it rest upon was crimson with fresh blood. "Centurion...help the former president along, will you?" directed Cavil. Long flexible metal talons soon found their way around the back of her neck and forced her to continue on. Her legs buckled as she soon felt overcome by the terror that was before her. The Centurion guider her up to the great killing machine, its talons now wrapped around the back of her neck it forced her to her knees and then pushed her head down into the half circular block. Another block with a half-circular cut out was lowered down securing her head firmly in place, her hands manacled to the sides of the device. Cavil slowly circled the guillotine and then bent down so he was face to face with the condemned.

"Well Madam President, it's been a long time coming, but here we are. I have to be honest with you, I was afraid this day would never have come...but alas, here we are." The smell of old and new blood assaulted Laura's senses. Bitterly sweet; copper and metal fills her nostrils with a smattering of rust and salt interlaced in its red color. "Ah...before I forget, could you hold this basket for me, the Centurions have a hard time picking up severed heads from time to time?" laughed Cavil sadistically as he held out a large blood-soaked basket to Laura who obviously could not grasp it due to the manacles. "Oh how inconsiderate of me, you can't because of the manacles. No matter, if they can't grasp it with their hands they can always kick it aside." Laura's heart was racing as tears streamed down her cheeks. Never did she imagine that her life would end so violently; cold, alone and at the hands of the most twisted of all the humanoid Cylons in a barbaric execution device. Was this the fate the gods had in store for her.

Cavil made a gesture of glancing at a non-existent watch on his left wrist and spoke. "Well my two o'clock hair cut is almost upon me, let's get this over with...Centurion?" The chrome-plated Centurion grasped a long handle. "Laura Roslin, by the power vested in me by the Cylon Empire, and with the gratitude of a thankful universe I hereby condemn you to a well-deserved death...n_ow Centurion!_" The metallic Cylon pulled the long handle back and the red-stained curved blade dropped, ending in a dull thud.

Galactica – Combat Information Center

"Would you mind repeating that?" asked Adama incredulously. The dradis screen flashed "Enemy Basestar" which at this moment held its position off _Galactica's_ stern on the port side. The Battlestar's main batteries were trained on the Cylon warship, ready to unleash its deadly fury at the first sign of aggression.

"_Admiral, we mean you no ill will. I would think that the fact that we have not launched our full compliment of raiders upon you would be taken as proof of our intentions." _replied Aurora. Lee was immediately at his father's side.

"She has a point, with only fifty vipers at the disposal of a half-crippled Battlestar, we wouldn't last a minute against a fully functional Baseship and a compliment of raiders that number close to seven hundred."

"_Admiral, aboard this Baseship are well over three hundred humanoid Cylons of several models who are of the opinion that this endless aggression against humans is wrong, and will eventually lead to our own destruction."_

"That is very interesting to hear...Aurora, what is it that you want from us then?' asked Adama.

"_Admiral, I would like permission to come aboard your ship, no armed Centurions or raider __escort...just myself and a model you know as Leoben to discuss our immediate future and what I propose."_

Adama contemplated the request for a moment, looking at Lee who nodded his agreement he replied. "You will come aboard Galactica on an unarmed heavy raider which will be thoroughly scanned for nuclear and conventional weapons before being allowed to land on the starboard landing bay. Any deviation from the assigned flight plan, or erratic actions and you will be immediately destroyed, is that clear?"

"_It is clear, admiral...there will be no problem. Shall we meet in thirty minutes?"_

"Thirty minutes..._Galactica _out!" said Adama as he gestured to Dualla to severe the transmission. "Lee, I want a Marine detail in the starboard hanger, and the vipers to remain on station until we sort all of this out. The ship is to remain at condition one with the main batteries trained on that Baseship until further notice. As a precaution, I want the ship prepared for an emergency jump in the event the shit hits the fan with our _guests_."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

The chrome-colored centurion lifted the limp body of Laura Roslin off the guillotine's holding block and turned towards Cavil who was still laughing heartily. "By your command." inquired the centurion in a cold, metallic, mono-toned synthetic voice. Cavil stopped laughing and merely shook his head.

"Oh for the love of God, why couldn't we program you centurions with a sense of humor? This was funny, the look on her face when you dropped that blade was priceless." asked Cavil. Laura Roslin was not meant to die yet, this mock execution was Baltar's idea, and it would continue daily until the day her actual death would take place. The blood-soaked blade had stopped dead at the heavy timber block that had been placed within the uprights just above the blocks restraining the victim's head.

"You have the capability of programing us with any function..." began the centurion.

"Oh it was a fraking rhetorical question, centurion!" replied an annoyed Cavil cutting the centurion off mid sentence. "Please place the prisoner back in her cell and you're dismissed." The centurion turned and proceeded back into the complex to return the still very much alive Laura Roslin back in her cell.

Cavil returned to the Beta wing of the prison complex and entered the room he used for his personal needs. Two Doral models sat in the room drinking and smoking when Cavil walked in. "Ah, good afternoon brothers, what might you have for me today?" One of the Dorals opened a door leading into an ante room and beckoned its occupants to come in. Six scantily clad women of various ages walked into the room and immediately kneeled before Cavil who closely examined each one. All six wore collars that were tethered together by a flexible steel cord. In reality, the collars were not even needed within the security prison, they were outfitted with them strictly for Cavil's pleasure.

With his hand scratching his chin in contemplation, the number one series humanoid Cylon began to choose his concubine for the night. "One, two and four are too old, perhaps you two gentlemen would like them. Send the rest to my private chambers will you?" The three not chosen quietly breathed a sigh of relief, every female prisoner in the complex knew how sadistic and perverse the skin job Cavil was, and prayed they would not be chosen when the time came.

Starboard Hanger Bay – _Galactica._

A dozen heavily-armed Marines positioned themselves along the heavy raider that was just lowered down from the landing deck via elevator. Two Marines positioned themselves on each side, of the hatch that would open, four were positioned up on the catwalk and the remainder took positions behind steel vertical uprights. An armed Colonel Lee Adama stood with arms folded across his chest awaiting the hatch to open. With a soft hiss the hatch lowered to the deck, the two Marines raised their machine guns and awaited the occupants. The familiar face of Leobin Conoy was first to emerge, followed by an obvious six model. Unlike the known blonde models, this one had long red hair pushed back behind her ears. She wore black leather and knee-high black boots. '_This model always dressed to kill,_' thought Lee to himself.

The lone female walked past Leobin who stood patiently with hands to his sides, she glanced at the two Marines whose gun barrels tracked her every step. Multiple red dots flashed over the head and chest of the two humanoid Cylons verifying that one wrong move would mean their immediate destruction. She stopped five feet before Lee, keeping her hands open and slightly stretched outward to show she wasn't holding anything she spoke.

"My name is Aurora, I take it that you know Leobin." Lee was slightly unnerved by how soothing her voice was, she was beautiful, while he always preferred blondes, he had to admit this redhead was striking. "Your collar insignia identifies you as a Colonel, I was expecting the Admiral himself."

"I'm Colonel Lee Adama, my father is the admiral and he will see you shortly. You won't mind if my Marines check out your ship!" said Lee clearly indicating that it was not a question.

"By all means colonel, satisfy yourself." replied Aurora. Lee nodded his head to the two Marines that advanced from their covered positions, cautiously the entered the raider, and thirty seconds later they emerged indicating all was clear.

"Alright Aurora...Leobin," began Lee glaring at Leobin, a man he clearly disliked. Lee never felt comfortable with the strange relationship that existed between him and Starbuck, but that would have to wait for another time. "Please follow me, my father is waiting for you." The three made their way to the upper decks of Galactica with the Marines in tow, two of them positioned between their executive officer and the Cylons themselves. Within a half hour they were all in the ward room, the two Cylons sat at the long conference table with guards positioned directly behind them. Admiral Adama soon entered the room and took a chair opposite them. He removed his glasses and studied the two Cylons before him.

"Admiral Adama, let me start off by first thanking you for agreeing to meet with us, I assure you...you have nothing to fear from us."

"Nothing to fear from Cylons in general, or you and your Baseship in particular?" replied Adama.

"I can only speak for the Cylons aboard my own Baseship." she answered.

"What is it that you want? Obviously the Galactica in her current condition is in no shape to defend herself, so I have to assume you want something."

"What we want Admiral, is an end to hostilities between our two peoples, once and for all."

"Well your fleet certainly accomplished that with the destruction of Earth's defense forces." said Lee from the doorway. The Admiral ignored the outburst and repeated his question.

"Admiral, there has been a significant crisis amongst my people, almost all of the six's, two's, eight's and three models are in agreement that the attempted eradication of humanity was an incredible mistake. What would once be considered inconceivable has become reality, a significant split amongst models.

"Well Aurora, it would seem that the other models have won the decision and decided to finish what was started back on the colonies. What is it that you think you can do?"

"Well as a sign of good faith I would like to start be helping you repair your ship."

"Repair my ship?" said Adama, a look of confusion showing across is craggy face.

"Well Bill," interjected a no longer silent Leobin, "this Battlestar is in dire need of a refit, I mean come on...how old is she now, fifty, sixty years old? Truth be told we were always amazed at how one lone, antiquated Colonial warship could survive all that we threw against it over the years."

"It's an answer that you would never fully understand Mr. Conoy, the _Galactica_ has heart! She is crewed by men and women that lost everything dear to them thanks to your decision that we were not worthy to live and thrive as a species. You couldn't kill her because the men and women within her wouldn't allow you to kill her. Despite the best efforts of multiple Basestars, we stood our ground and survived."

"Well I would have to give you that, even if your jumping away at the last minute might put your statement of standing your ground into question." replied Leobin.

"Is this going anywhere?" asked Adama irritably.

"Admiral, every Cylon aboard my Baseship is in agreement, Gaius Baltar's rule must come to an end. We have also come to the conclusion that the model you know as Cavil must be taken offline as well. He has always been at the forefront of human eradication, and sadly brought two other models over to his way of thinking as well. As I stated earlier, we will assist in repairing the _Galactica_, and together we must find a way to bring this madness to a conclusion."

"You make it sound so simple." said Lee walking up to the conference table.

"It will be anything but, colonel. You developed a virus that could destroy Cylons, it was successfully used against us once. You're probably wondering why it didn't work when we returned, that answer I can now share with you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Pilot's ready room – Beta; Battlestar _Polaris_. Major Kara "Starbuck" Thrace stood before the podium as the new CAG for the Polaris, and the fleet overall. Polaris had four ready rooms, one in each flight pod and this was her final briefing of the day. Many of her fellow viper pilots from _Galactica_ sat before her; Peacemaker, Destiny, Vixon, Ghostrider, Ares and Stingray to name a few. In the past she had held the position of CAG on two short occasions, this was different. She had the entire weight of every viper squadron on her shoulders. Each Battlestar maintained their own CAG, but she sat at the top of the pyramid, each individual CAG reporting to her.

"Alright folks, look to your left and right...what you see is what is left of us. Fraking toasters killed thousands of our pilots in the fleet and land-based squadrons combined. Six Battlestars and three destroyers are all that's left of the fleet. After reassigning the extra vipers that were crammed onto every surviving Battlestar we currently have 199 Mk. VIII's that are fully combat ready aboard Polaris, and the other five Battlestars maintain their maximum allotment."

"Not nearly enough to launch a counterstrike is it?" observed Major Jon "Peacemaker" Horlach dryly.

"No Peacemaker...not nearly enough to even irritate the enemy." replied Starbuck. "The fleet is planning to get underway to a classified location in the hopes of obtaining more fighters, I don't even know the location yet."

"Are we planning any kind or retaliatory strike at all?" shouted Tari "Ares" Adama from the rear of the room.

"Rest assured Ares, that we won't be sitting on our asses for very long. Admiral Culverhouse I'm sure has taken stock of the tactical situation and is planning accordingly. Our job is to protect what remains of the fleet until the time comes where we enact whatever plan the 'ring-knockers' are devising." said Starbuck using the term reserved for Colonial military officers known as "ring knockers." They were men and women who proudly wore their class rings they earned when they graduated from the military academy. For generations the ring signified that the wearer was a 'cut above' the rest, and many of them never shied away from letting those who did not wear them know it. Some of the colonial pilots in the room were graduates of war college and never attended the prestigious Colonial Military Academy on Picon, Kara Thrace attended neither.

"At this time, I am assigning Ghostrider and Peacemaker to fill the two open squadron leader slots Polaris had open. Ghost will lead Gamma squadron and Peacemaker will lead the mix mash of vipers from various squadrons under the banner of his previous squadron; the Red Aces. Get your rest, make sure your vipers are ready to go at all times. Anyone needing time in the simulators feel free, we're now on fuel conservation until we can sort this fraking mess out. Any questions?" Hearing none Major Kara Thrace dismissed her pilots and stood by the podium as the pilots filed out. She glanced over her paperwork when she felt the familiar, and comforting presence of her not-so-secret lover, the Earth pilot Captain Jack Hoffman, callsign Hannibal. He placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed gently. Kara's eyes closed as she gently rolled her head in a clock-wise direction and then back into Hannibal's chest.

"Congratulations on the new assignment, Kara." said Jack turning her around to him.

"Being Galactica's CAG was tough enough with a compliment of one hundred viper jocks, Polaris doubles the pilots and headaches." countered Kara as she kissed him.

"Be thankful that Polaris isn't at full strength with four hundred then!" shot back Hoffman.

"Oh yes, very thankful, CAG for a severely crippled air wing assigned to a half crippled fleet, it doesn't get any better than this!" joked Starbuck.

Upon entering the hanger bay, Peacemaker scanned the berths for his beloved Punisher. The death's head motif was clearly visible and he smiled upon spotting it. He was surprised that the knuckle-draggers had successfully updated his 'scores' painted beneath his stenciled callsign tallying the number of raider kills. The advanced combat computers aboard each Mk. VII and Mk. VIII viper automatically logged each confirmed kill and model of enemy aircraft, thus ensuring accuracy, and honesty in reporting kills. He walked the length of his viper from nose to burners, fingertips caressing the metal fuselage. This was the third Battlestar Jon Horlach had been assigned to in his career. _Polaris_ was an incredibly large ship, _Pegasus_ was state of the art and powerful, but _Galactica_ held a special place in his heart, and she was sorely missed.

"Penny fer yuir thoughts Major?" came the voice of Lieutenant Anghard "Branwen" Beynon, formerly of the Red Lancer squadron aboard the now destroyed Terra-1. She was one of only a handful of Terra-1's viper pilots to survive the attack. The Welsh beauty had become an incredible viper jock in her short time, and her raider kill count was impressive. Her callsign meant "beautiful raven," and she lived up to that description.

"Ah Branwen, just gathering my thoughts. I tend to find more clarity down here an the bays amongst proper instruments of war." replied Jon.

"Well in all honesty boyo, I canna say I'm looking forward to another rematch wit the tin-plated goons. We're so damned outnumbered that ah'v have ta get good and smeared to enjoy it!" Peacemaker looked at her and smiled, her Welsh accent was so thick he wondered how people could understand her at times.

"It's only a matter of time before we find ourselves up to our asses in Cylons, we're badly outnumbered, but we're the only chance humanity has left. Steel yourself Lt. Beyon, the day of reckoning is coming, and we all better be ready!"

Jon climbed up into the cockpit, eyes scanning back and forth over the instrument panel, his hand lightly grasping the joystick. Here he was at home, inside his starfighter, This was merely the extension of Jon's capacity to inflict pain, death...justice. He knew deep down that he wouldn't have long to wait to dispense all three.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Repairs to _Galactica_ were well under way, the Pluto base had been completely stripped of all its resources, and with the help of the renegade Cylons, most of the major damage was fixed. Admiral Adama was not at all comfortable with the idea of his ship being repaired by Cylons, but he also knew that he was in a tough spot. His Battlestar was severely damaged in the attack, and the case was made to incorporate a degree of Cylon technology in the repairs. Organic Cylon resin, a viscous opaque paste was applied to most of the interior structural damage. Once hardened, this paste was much like cartilage, and bonded well with the hull, fortifying the integrity of the hull in places that took a severe beating. Lee was in the observation dome overlooking the port landing pod, he was joined by Helo and one of the Leoben models whom was under the constant watch of his Marine escort. The flight pod had a decent size fissure running a quarter of the length of the pod. Several knuckle draggers and a team of six model Cylons were filling the fissure with the organic resin.

"Not very comfortable having Cylons aboard your ship, colonel?" said Leoben, more statement than question. Lee slowly turned towards Leoben.

"No, I am not comfortable at all, not with your organic resin being injected into our hull, nor _your_ particular presence on this ship." Leoben smiled that familiar smile that drove Lee to the verge of murder.

"What makes me any more unpalatable than any other Cylon, may I ask?"

Lee closed the distance between himself and Leoben, he was nose to nose which made the Marine guard extremely nervous, if this much-feared Cylon were to make a move against Lee than there would be very little he could do before the much stronger Leoben could kill or maim the executive officer. "I have a serious problem with your treatment of Kara Thrace while she was your captive on New Caprica. If I had my way, you'd be flushed out the nearest fraking airlock."

"Kara Thrace has a special destiny, colonel. One that does not include yourself, so you will forgive me if I don't seem very concerned about your feelings on the matter." The two men stared at each other for another ten seconds before the uncomfortable silence was broken by the sound of a comline that was established between the observation dome and the work crew below them.

"X.O." said Lee once he picked up the receiver. Senior Chief Galen Tyrol was on the other end of the line.

"Colonel, we've got that fissure filled and rolled. We'll be clear of this detail and onto the next one on the list."

"Very good chief, thank you." He turns towards Leoben. "I hope whatever that goop is that you're using on the hull does its job, let me assure you that neither my father or I are at all comfortable with this arrangement."

"You don't have much choice Apollo," began Leoben using Lee's callsign. _Galactica_ is a wreck, and you need us just as much as we need you in order to topple Cavil and Baltar." Lee couldn't refute that statement, it was true...they needed the renegade Cylon's help.

Combat Information Center – _Galactica_

Admiral Adama was scanning through the progress reports on the repairs to his ship and actually felt relief upon reading that magazines one and two were fully restocked courtesy of the rebel baseship. Aurora had been as good as her word, the damage done to Galactica was being repaired at incredible speed. He would have loved to replenish his air wing, but that was an impossibility, they would have to make due with fifty brand new Mk. VIII vipers. Would the rebel basestar augment his air wing with raiders, would his pilots even fly side by side with the bio mechanical monstrosities if push came to shove. These were questions that gnawed at him, he had been a Colonial officer for decades, and the Cylons were the enemy of humanity, could he put aside countless years of distrust and anger and work alongside a group of disaffected Cylons against the entire Cylon Empire?

His thoughts were interrupted as Dualla informed him that the baseship was calling for him. "Patch it down here Dee!" said Adama gesturing to the receiver attached to the side of the plotting table. He picked up the receiver and sounded off. "Adama!" Aurora had been on the other end of the transmission.

"Admiral, according to my people your ship's repairs are moving along at breakneck speed, and should be ready to get under way within days." said the six model.

"Under way to where is the question, isn't it?" replied Adama. "Our two ships are no match for the forces lined against us."

"We talked about this Admiral, the key is the virus. We retrieve the activation keys from D'Anna than we will be in a position of power."

"You assume that D'Anna is still in possession of the activation keys. If I was Baltar, the very first thing I would have done is eliminate the threat to my survival by destroying the activation key to the virus, than and the land based transmitter." replied Adama.

"My sources indicate that Baltar left the transmitter intact, to serve as a reminder the the human's failure to kill them. Unusually petty, which has not gone unnoticed, especially by Cavil. The D'Anna in question is in a baseship in orbit around Earth. We need to get aboard that ship and locate the key."

"What about that other issue?"

"That too will be resolved when the time is upon us, Admiral." replied Aurora as she severed the transmission.

Combat Information Center - Battlestar _Liberty_

With the fleet at condition one alert status, they prepared to make a faster-than-light jump to Pluto. Rear Admiral Culverhouse sat in the command chair watching the officers and enlisted personnel prepare for the jump. His executive officer informs him that the ship is prepared to jump.

"Alright X.O. I want assigned squadrons prepared to launch as soon as we materialize, once DRADIS confirms clear airspace we'll make contact with the Pluto base.

"Aye sir." replied Melikoff as he took his place at the plotting table. He turns towards the lieutenant in charge of initiating the jump. "Start the clock!"

"_Liberty_ to all ships, jumping in five, four, three, two...one!" What remained of the earth Defense Fleet disappeared in a blinding flash, destination Pluto base.

Coming out of the jump, the battlestars assumed formation with _Liberty_ at the head. The barren planetoid Pluto lay before them, as did something else.

"DRADIS contact...025 carom 106...warbook identifies as Cylon baseship!" alerted the tactical officer.

"Launch vipers, bring main batteries online...target enemy baseship!" ordered Culverhouse making his way to the plotting table. Alert vipers already prepared to launch exploded from launch tubes from all battlestars. Unknown to the earth forces, Galactica was alongside the basestar. Immediately after encountering the rebel basestar, Admiral Adama ordered Galactica's IFF taken offline. IFF was an acronym for _Identification Friend or Foe_, a transponder-based identifier of warships used to distinguish friendly from enemy craft. The intention was to prevent Galactica from being identified by Cylons hunting her down. This decision now put her in great danger.

Galactica CIC.

"Multiple DRADIS contacts have jumped within out security envelope, admiral." informed Gaeta. The look of shock registered on his face as the computer positively identified them as Earth warships. "Admiral...I'm getting EDF recognition codes...verifying...confirmed! Battlestars _Liberty, Defiant, Polaris, Potemkin, Andromeda _and_ Odyssey _positively identified as well as three destroyer escorts!"

"Culverhouse?" whispered Adama. "Dee, send a message to _Liberty_, stand down! Do _not_ engage basestar!" ordered Adama. The game had now changed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

_**From the Adama Journals:**_

_**This is my first entry since our escape from almost certain destruction high above Earth. In a surprising turn of events we have allied ourselves with a renegade faction of Cylons who are at odds with the current leadership, and direction of the Cylon empire that now occupies Earth. Galactica, with the help of the rebel basestar, and personnel from the Pluto outpost has been brought back to combat readiness. After considerable soul-searching, and deliberations with my executive officer, I have authorized Cylon technology to be incorporated into Galactica's operating systems. The Cylon organic resin used aboard the basestars have been instrumental in patching up damage to the ship's hull, and inner structure.**_

_**Fifty Mk. VIII vipers assigned to Pluto have now been reassigned to Galactica and the Pluto outpost has been stripped of all its resources and personnel in order to resupply Galactica. Chief Tyrol informs me that the organic resin used to repair the ship has almost fully cured, and in his opinion the hull is as strong as it has ever been. All magazines have been resupplied, and damaged offensive and defensive weaponry has been repaired or replaced with the help of the rebel Cylons.**_

_**In an unexpected and welcome turn of events, survivors of the fleet under the command of Admiral Mack Culverhouse have arrived at Pluto. Six battlestars and three destroyers are all that survived the Cylon onslaught. We lost many good men and women aboard warships and fighter craft, and we give thanks to those that survived. Within the hour I will be hosting a council of war to decide our next step, and it is my intention as the senior military officer and fleet admiral to offer the rebel Cylons a place within the fleet. The basestar is in pristine condition with a full compliment of raiders, and there is no doubt which is the most powerful warship present. Its might is welcomed tactically. Assuring the rest of the fleet commanders of the feasibility of this alliance is another story entirely. It is expected that there will be grave reservations, but if not for the arrival and assistance of the rebels, Galactica would have not been brought back from the brink.**_

_**Information on how Earth's virus defense was neutralized has been provided by the lead rebel Cylon known as Aurora, a six model humanoid Cylon. Together we have formed a plan to return to earth under cover of the basestar, retrieve the access codes to activate the virus transmitter, and hopefully liberate Earth from the forces occupying her. The arrival of whats left of the fleet does not complicate matters, but plans will obviously have to be fine tuned. Aurora appears to be one of the enlightened few humanoid Cylons I have encountered over the years, a model at odds with the goal of human eradication. Until proven otherwise, she and those aboard her basestar will remain allies.**_

Cylon Basestar – Earth orbit

Matthew Lensherr took his usual spot along the observation port overlooking Earth, his palms pressed against the meter-thick clear glass, or what passed for glass on a Cylon basestar. He had breakfast with his children who looked like they had adjusted well to life aboard the massive warship. He had to remind himself constantly that his half human, half Cylon children didn't see bare walls and steel floors with their eyes as he was forced to. They had the Cylon ability to 'project,' and they had told him how they choose to see their surroundings.

He often wondered what it would be like for him to have the ability to see his surroundings in any way he chose. He lost track of how long it had been since he was brought aboard, saved from the icy cold threat of death in a crippled viper during a ferocious battle that humanity lost. His thoughts turned to his old friend Mark Sarnex, whose fate he had no idea of. He sat cross-legged on the steel deck and closed his eyes, casting his mind back to earlier times.

_It had been 4 months since the attack on the Colonies, the sting of defeat was still fresh, the Galactica and her charges running for their very lives, and miraculously they had caught a few weeks of peace and quiet. Pilot's rec room; currently the scene for a card game now entering its sixteenth hour. Lensherr was joined by Mark Sarnex, Kara Thrace, Dr. Gauis Baltar and Karl Agathon for a brutal game of triad. Kara and Dr. Baltar had the largest stack of cubits before them, and the largest cloud of animosity as well._

"Well Kara, I think it would be gracious of me to offer you this opportunity to fold before a superior hand, these other gentlemen had the common sense to fold, yet here you remain...arrogant and with obviously an inferior hand." gloated Baltar, the very expensive fumarello burning between two slender fingers.

"Doc, I am gonna be so glad to wipe the floor with your scrawny ass, you delusional fraking egghead! These boys folded because they knew they were about to be _Starbucked_!" replied Kara downing a frosty pint of Caprican lager that was fast running out aboard Galactica.

"Starbucked?" repeated Baltar cocking his head slightly to the side.

"Well Doctor, the best way I can explain it is that you are about to have your alleged 'superior hand' shoved up your ass." offered Mark Sarnex leaning back in his chair. "Either that or it could be that move she does with menthol candies during a bout of oral sex...I can't really remember." laughed Sarnex heartily. Helo rolled his eyes knowing what would be coming next. Without warning Kara grabbed the front leg of the chair Mark was sitting on and heaved up with all her might, sending him crashing to the deck. His pint of lager dumped out over his head and chest.

Ignoring Sarnex's profanity-laced outburst, Kara calls on Baltar to show his hand. Smugly, he revealed a "prince high red" and settled back in his chair, glancing over at a very soaked and angry Mark Sarnex.

Lensherr was soon on his feet and helping his friend to his. He knew that this altercation had the potential to get ugly and wanted to be in-between his two friends to prevent any further altercation.

Starbuck merely glared at the cards thrown down before her, for a moment it was thought she'd overturn the table in rage, and as the seconds passed Baltar felt more and more confident that he had just won the large pile of cubits before him. Then the unexpected happened, Starbuck smiled. "Not your lucky day Gaius!" she said dryly, as she turned over her cards to reveal "full colors."

Baltar dropped his head and closed his eyes, a stunning defeat lessened only by the fact that he was beaten by an attractive woman he wanted desperately to bed. Standing up he brushed himself off and straightened his shirt sleeves. "Congratulations Kara on a superior hand, I do so hope I get another chance to reclaim my cubits and honor." he said with a slight bow.

Smiling broadly, Kara was scooping cubits into her now dry Top Gun mug. "The table is always open Doc, I never stand in anyone's way when they're on the path of self destruction!" Standing up she turns towards Sarnex and whispers in his ear. "Don't expect to see me with any menthol anytime soon Nightstalker!" she said gently slapping the side of his face. Turning towards Lensherr we was about to say something when the klaxon sounded.

"_Action Stations, action stations...set condition one throughout the ship. Incoming Cylon attack craft, all pilots to their vipers...all pilots to their vipers, this is not a drill!"_

Every pilot in the ready room was technically off duty and allowed to drink, but the alert was for all viper pilots which meant a heavy attack force was inbound. With the exception of two viper pilots who were seriously impaired by alcohol, all pilots made their way to their assigned launch bay.

By the time Lensherr and Sarnex made it to their vipers, alert vipers from the Fighting Dragons of Picon squadron were already airborne and on an intercept course with Cylon forces. Both squadron leader and assistant squadron leader were the first ones down the tubes and out into space. As Lensherr brought his viper around he could see brilliant flashes all around him as the ships of the fleet made their emergency jumps. The rest of Silver Spar was forming up on his six o'clock position as Blue squadron was exiting the launch tubes.

"Skipper we've got one frakload of raiders coming our way!" observed assistant squadron leader Sarnex.

"We just got to keep em busy until the fleet jumps away Nightstalker, the Dragons should be intercepting them right about now." replied Lensherr over the comline. He checked his DRADIS screen to see the alert vipers coming into killer range of the attacking force. With all of Galactica's vipers aloft, they were still outnumbered four to one. Odds they had grown accustomed to since the attack on the Colonies. Galactica's CAG had pulled up even with Lensherr, his well worn Mk. VII viper flying wingtip to wingtip with the museum piece Mk. II.

"Hephaestus, Apollo...your crew all set to kick some Cylon ass?"

"That we are Apollo, we all knew the peace and quiet wouldn't last." replied Lensherr. Dragon squadron had soon opened fire on the approaching attack force, a deadly latticework of cannon fire filled the air. Silver Spars, Blue squadron, and Red Aces soon joined the fray. The majority of Galactica's viper compliment immediately after the attacks were Mk. II class, over twenty years old at least. Refurbished to be used as exhibits in what was supposed to be Galactica's museum. With the destruction of the air wing consisting of Mk. VII's by the Cylon virus, the Mk. II's were immediately pressed into service, and to the surprise of many of the newest generation of viper pilots, these older vipers, while not as advanced as the Mk. VII's, they were more than a match for any raider. Every Colonial viper was now in the thick of the battle, a defensive perimeter had been established by Galactica with her point defense turrets, creating a ring of death for any raider that got too close. After seven long minutes the fleet of civilian ships had escaped to the emergency coordinates and the recall was ordered. The vipers fell back to the safety of their battlestar, making combat landings on both flight pods. Hephaestus' viper took a direct hit to the port engine and started to spin. Years of training and experience allowed Lensherr to recover his viper but he soon found himself in serious danger with a trio of raiders bearing down on his viper.

The lead raider fell in line and he squeezed the trigger on his 30mm cannons. Nothing. A sickening whine filled his cockpit, the 30 mm rounds refusing to leave. Lensherr's eyes widened in horror as the computer screen revealed _KEW FAILURE. _Kinetic Energy Weapons were a viper's main offense, and his were no longer functioning. He swore he could see the flash of cannon fire erupt from the raider and then a flash. The lead raider was blown apart from on high.

"Lords of fraking Kobol skipper, do I have to do everything around here?" The most-welcome voice of Mark Sarnex filled his helmet speaker as a second raider was split down the middle. Matt rolled his viper to avoid the debris field and the final raider and immediately banked his viper to the port and took a new heading for Galactica.

"Nightstalker, Hephaestus...thanks for the save. Now lets get the frak out of here so Galactica can jump!" replied Matt locking his gaze on the distant battlestar. Raiders eventually made their way through and around the flak screen and started to score hits, the flight pods slowly started to retract in order to allow the ship to make a faster-than-light jump.

"Apollo to Hephaestus...the old man would appreciate it if you and your ASL would get your asses aboard post fraking haste." The CAG was now safely aboard, but still within the cockpit as were all of the viper pilots who made combat landings. Point defense turrets blasted away at raiders that got too close to the openings of either flight pod. They would not fire on craft broadcasting Colonial IFF signals. Lensherr and Sarnex soon made their way through an almost closed portal and came to a not-so-smooth landing. Looking over to his friend, Matt Lensherr mouthed the words 'thank you.' Sarnex just flashed a toothy grin and an obscene hand gesture. Galactica vanished in a blinding flash.

"_Matthew!" _Matt was snapped back to the present. Looking up he saw D'Anna standing in the entrance to the observation room.

"What do you want?" asked Matt, disappointed that he was back in the present, and in captivity. D'Anna walked the short distance to him, kneeling she placed her hand on Matt's shoulder and smiled.

"This wall between us has been up for far too long, we need to get past this and move forward."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

The meeting in Admiral Adama's quarters was informative yet tense, as Rear Admiral Mack Culverhouse sat opposite a member of the instrument of humanity's near destruction. Aurora sat to Adama's left in an old leather chair that came aboard _Galactica_ when then-Commander William Adama took command. Her left leg crossed over the right with hands folded on her lap, she studied Culverhouse intently. He was much different than Adama. His barely-restrained contempt for Cylons was unmistakable, and she wondered if his involvement would endanger the mission.

"Admiral, with all due respect I have to admit that I find it incredible that you would allow this..._thing_ aboard your ship, un-manacled. She and that baseship should have been destroyed on first contact!" said Culverhouse through gritted teeth. Adama removed his glasses, reaching into his breast pocket of his duty uniform he pulls out a small rectangular cloth and proceeds to clean the lenses of his gold-rimmed glasses.

"Duly noted Mack, and I appreciate your directness." said Adama as he replaced the cloth to his pocket and donned his glasses. "That being said, the tactical situation has changed and I would have made the same decisions whether or not we had reunited with you and our remaining forces. As senior officer and fleet commander, my decision to ally ourselves with these rebel Cylons will stand. You may voice any objections in your log, and I will make note in mine." Aurora sat silent throughout the discussion, her face devoid of any emotion. She leveled her gaze at Culverhouse and finally spoke.

"Admiral Culverhouse, I understand your concern and can appreciate the fact that you don't want any contact with Cylons, other than standing over our dead bodies, but ...as Adama correctly points out, the tactical situation _has_ changed significantly." said Aurora. "The only, and I repeat _only _chance you have at saving Earth is _with_ our help."

"Well Missy, after hearing the details of the plan I have to admit that there is a possibility that it _could_ succeed, but if we don't have the element of surprise on our side we're going to lose a frakload of good men and women, and unlike your kind...we don't have the luxury of resurrection to cheat death." said Culverhouse not bothering to hide the contempt in his voice.

Aurora leaned back in her chair, lacing her fingers together in front of her, her voice was low yet steely when she spoke. "We are under no allusion as to how the humans feel about us admiral Culverhouse. However, our numbers, while significant, are not enough to establish a coup and overthrow Baltar and Cavil. They have the very formidable bulk of the fleet at their disposal, and while the majority of the fleet is spread out across the stars actively searching for survivors or the Earth defense Fleet, there is still far too much power on hand at their disposal to launch an all out offensive. If you, and we are to survive, then stealth is the order of the day, and the only shot you have at success is through us, and our baseship. Period! Otherwise your only option is to run, and keep on running until you find another planet to live on or run out of food and fuel in the attempt."

"Mack, we'll stick with the plan as is. The baseship will position itself in Earth orbit alongside the baseship believed to be in possession of the code keys to the virus. The remainder of the fleet will stage in low orbit above Mars. Far enough away to avoid active DRADIS sweeps, yet close enough to jump in when the felgercarb hits the ventilator. One hundred marines will be detailed to Aurora's baseship for this op. _Galactica_ will provide the distraction for whatever orbiting forces are on scene, leaving Aurora's people and our marines to board the baseship containing the keys via heavy raiders. From there it'll be a firefight and a lot of praying to whatever god or gods are listening." said Adama.

"Why not send in _Polaris_ with her larger air wing?" asked Mack.

"We only need to be a distraction to give the op forces a chance to get aboard. I don't want to risk _Polaris_ on this. _Galactica_ is the most powerful warship we have, she can take the pounding that the rest of you can't. Once the battle commences, this ship will retreat under sub-light speed until we lure the Cylon forces a significant distance away. Once the keys are secured, the senior marine officer will signal the _Galactica_ and we'll jump to safety. At that point it's up to Aurora's people to haul ass to the surface and activate the transmitter." said Adama.

"So that leaves me wondering what happens to you rebels? If the Cylon virus is activated, you will be destroyed right along with every other toaster, raider and skin job in range." observed Culverhouse.

"The plan is not to murder every Cylon in existence admiral. But to take out the leadership, and the immediate threats to the planet. I wouldn't worry too much about my own safety, though I am touched. Here I was thinking that you didn't like me." purred Aurora. "When the time comes to activate the transmitter, I have no intention of being within its deadly reach. Once the command structure is taken out, and the transmitter is back under human control then we can negotiate a permanent peace."

"Are you setting yourself up as Baltar's successor?" inquired Culverhouse.

"The Cavils will never be swayed, nor will the Doral models I trust. Simon models could very well be turned. At their core they are scientists, not warriors. If enough basestars and Cylons are neutralized right off the bat then perhaps Earth can open up dialogue from a position of strength, no Cylon would dare enter this system for fear of the virus."

Adama had been listening to the exchange, and studying the reactions of all players involved. He spoke. "How can you be sure that once we've taken out Baltar and reestablished control that we'll negotiate anything with you?"

"Because admiral, you agreed to this deal. Your word is rumored to be your bond." replied Aurora.

"I am not the President of Earth, I'm only a military commander who answers to the civilian government. They make policy, we enforce it!" added Adama clearly playing devil's advocate.

"I trust that you would use all of your abilities to persuade the civilian government that peace with the Cylons under rebel leadership would be advantageous, setting the groundwork for a long lasting peaceful relationship beneficial to both races."

"But you're not a race, you're machines." added Culverhouse.

Aurora scowled at the remark. "Oh please, humans have killed, raped, and maimed their own from the beginning of time. Cylons struck at humanity in order to free themselves from slavery, unfortunately we proved ourselves no better when we tried to kill off your entire species instead of trying to convince you of the error of your ways. Technically we are far superior to you, our brains function far faster than yours, we're resistant to illness, but we are not infallible. Had we embraced each other instead of fought each other could you imagine what we could have accomplished?"

"Your dreams of utopia ended when you dropped the very first nuke on our colonies, I think it's awfully naive of you to think we could ever trust any of you." snapped Culverhouse.

"This isn't getting us anywhere, the decision has been made and time for discussion has passed." said Adama standing. "Admiral ready the fleet to jump to the assigned coordinates and await the signal, good hunting!" The two men shook hands and with a sharp glance towards Aurora, Culverhouse spoke.

"You better be fraking ready at your end, skinjob!" with that, Mack Culverhouse boarded a raptor back to the _Liberty_.

Aurora stood and prepared to return to her Baseship when Adama stood in front of her. "Admiral Culverhouse may not be the most polished officer when it comes to human-Cylon relations, but I echo his sentiments. Make sure you're ready, and good hunting." Aurora nodded and extended her hand towards Bill Adama who looked at it for a few seconds before grasping it firmly.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Cylon Detention Center – Earth

The door to cell number six clanked shut loudly, Laura Roslin was down to 108 pounds. Her skeleton-like frame was ravaged with the cancer, held in check by a combination of medication specifically produced by a Simon model. The doloxan treatments she had received prior to her incarceration barely kept the cancer's progression in check. Simon had refined the doloxan, put it into pill form which was given to her along with her daily food rations.

\

This had been her sixth trip to the guillotine, her sixth time of being dragged by metal monstrosities out of her cell and across the blood-soaked courtyard. Each time the sinister face of Cavil was present to gleefully issue the order to drop the blade. Each time the blade did not put her out of her misery, and no matter of much she prayed for it, death never came for her. She lost track how long she had been incarcerated, was it weeks or months she thought. Her hair was thin and brittle, and her vision remained blurred. She heard a commotion out in the courtyard, she made her way to the window and looked out towards the guillotine. Two centurions could be seen dragging a man towards the machine of death, his screams for mercy ignored. She could barely make out that the victim was male, but she couldn't see if she knew him or not. She couldn't pull herself away from the narrow window, not when the man was strapped into the device, nor when the blade fell unobstructed. She gasped when the head bounced off the ground and rolled a few feet forward. She lay down on her rack and cried herself to sleep.

1600 Pennsylvania Avenue – seat of power for the Cylon occupation of earth. Imperious Leader Gaius Baltar roamed the famed rose garden, maintained by the original groundskeeper, Cavil at his side. Centurions were positioned all around the former White House, anyone insane enough to stage an attack here had their work cut out for them.

"So Cavil, how goes the search for the surviving earth warships?" asked Baltar.

"The fleet has been spread out in search of those that escaped our justice, we're combing neighboring systems, don't worry Baltar, we'll find them soon enough."

"Tell me about the _Galactica_?" said Baltar casting a smile towards Cavil.

"That ridiculous pile of scrap metal...should have been destroyed years ago." sneered Cavil. "We scanned the wreckage that we assumed was a post nuked battlestar..." said Cavil, his voice trailing off as he looked down at his shoes.

"And?"

"There was no _Galactica_! It must have jumped away at the last second."

"Ah, so basically you fraked up John. All your attempts to overpower and destroy Adama fell short...again. It must be frustrating for you, isn't it?"

"I don't see the humor in any of this."

"One must _have_ a sense of humor to _see_ humor." replied Baltar. Cavil had enough and spun around towards his Imperious Leader.

"Is that your imperious wisdom Baltar, humor?" The ever-present centurions positioned themselves between Baltar and Cavil which only made him angrier. "Get the frak away from me centurion!" The centurions remained where they were.

After waiting thirty seconds to show who was in control, a nod from Baltar signaled the two centurions to step back. This only infuriated Cavil more. "Let me be perfectly clear _John_..." began Baltar using Cavil's original name that he knew he despised. "I've tolerated your peevish attitude to this point because quite frankly it amused me...until now. You've had free rein while I languished unaware of my true identity since the attack on the Colonies, but I now I find that it's time that you fully understood _who_ exactly rules here. You serve me, and my interests...is that fraking clear to you..._John_?"

"With all due respect oh _Imperious Leader, _I find myself questioning what _your_ interests are. We have the entire human race beneath our heel, why don't we just nuke the entire planet and return to the colony? You strut around in your opulent robes, and human whores while there are those still out there plotting our destruction. What about Roslin, why the frak is she still alive?"

For the first time in the conversation Gaius Baltar looked genuinely angry. He closed the two feet between them with lightning speed, noses almost touching. He spoke in a low, dangerous tone. "Be careful Cavil, if I didn't know better I would think you're challenging my authority. I wouldn't want to see that, it would be...unfortunate." At that moment both centurion's long talon-like fingers fold back to reveal three-barreled automatic projectile weapons, all aimed at the very first humanoid Cylon model. Don't think for one fraking minute that your entire line can't be boxed."

"My apologies, it's not my intention to challenge your _absolute authority_. I just don't understand what it is you hope to accomplish here on this spinning mud ball."

"You don't have to understand, you just have to do what you're told to do. I want Laura Roslin sent to the guillotine every day, it won't be long before the blade will actually meet its mark, but when it does she won't be up there alone. William Adama will be there to watch her end before meeting his own."

"And if Adama isn't alive?"

"_Galactica_ escaped your assault, it's only a matter of time before she returns to Earth, trust me...William Adama is alive, and he's coming!"

"Whats he going to do...bleed on us? Adama barely escaped, and the _Galactica_ took the biggest beating of her life...if he does return, what could he possible do?" Baltar remained silent and started to walk away, leaving Cavil standing alone. Cavil was incensed at his treatment, Baltar was making no sense. Humanity was a pestilence throughout the cosmos that needed extermination. He wondered how long it would be before he would be forced to deal with the Imperious Leader, his doubts regarding Baltar's fitness to rule grew daily.

Battlestar _Polaris_ – CAG's quarters

Kara pulled off her utility shirt and tossed it over the sole chair behind the small desk in her temporary quarters. _Polaris_ was a monstrosity, but there still wasn't much difference in size for the quarters of the commander of the air group. She hoped that she would soon be transferred back to _Galactica_, her home. The wall mounted phone chirped, exhaling loudly she reached for the receiver that dared disrupt her solitude. "Starbuck!" she answered.

"Sir, ship to ship call from _Galactica's_ XO." informed the com officer.

"Patch it down here lieutenant." ordered Starbuck perking up a little. She had missed Lee, his marriage to Dualla had seemed to be on the mend, and she was happy for him. Her own relationship with Jack Hannibal Hoffman was slowly progressing, and he made her feel at ease in ways that Lee never could.

"Kara?" said Lee, his voice slightly distorted by the transmission between ships.

"Hello Lee, good to hear your voice." she replied.

"My father sends his regards, and wanted me to inform you that when this is all over you'd better get your scrawny ass aboard _Galactica_ for lunch with him."

"Inform the admiral that he can consider me informed." laughed Kara as she placed her feet up on the desk while lighting up a cigar. "How are you Lee, the last time I saw you guys you were having the crap kicked out of you in Earth orbit by some toasters."

"Sporting a broken wrist, but nothing that won't heal. I'm glad you made it Kara, it killed me to jump away from the battle."

"With a buncha inbound nukes and a crippled battlestar you really didn't have much of a choice. Look Lee, the old man made the only logical choice. Most of the vipers were able to safely land aboard any ship they could get to, and fortunately we all could jump to safety to fight another day."

"I know, I know...it still felt like running away though. Kara this op is going to be for all the marbles, and I just wanted to say that I couldn't think of any pilot better suited to lead the attack." said Lee.

There was silence as Kara soaked in the words. She always knew she was the better viper pilot, and she knew that Lee knew that too. Still, she was happy to hear the words from him.

"Thank you Lee, that means a lot to me. Promise me one thing though."

"What?"

"When this is over get me the frak back aboard Galactica!" laughed Kara as she hung up the receiver.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

For days D'Anna kept at it, visiting Lensherr for longer durations and with greater frequency. She had brought their children often, having dinners together and what passed for 'family time" aboard the basestar. Despite his feelings of D'Anna's betrayal that ate away at him, he did his best at putting on a happy front when his children were in their presence. He couldn't shake the feeling deep down that _something_ was not right here. Unable to pinpoint the anomaly, Matt found himself retreating deeper into silence. Something was wrong! Of course what could be right, he thought to himself. His wife had played him for a fool, the Earth's defense fleet was annihilated by overwhelming force, and the people of earth were now subject to dictates of the Cylon occupation, he had no idea if the threatened mass-culling had begun or not.

"Matthew?" Lensherr was startled by the voice behind him, another indication that something just was not right. He had always _felt_ D'Anna's presence, always _knew_ when she was there. He couldn't explain it, the sultry voice took him by complete surprise. "Jumpy, aren't we?" said D'Anna as she walked into the observation room. "Why am I not surprised to find you here, Matt. If not in the gym you're here looking out at your adopted planet."

"Do you want something, D'Anna?" asked Matt. She had been dressed in a creme-colored pantsuit with emerald green blouse that only made her green eyes all the more beautiful. She closed the distance and stopped less than a foot from Matt. Placing her fingers softly upon his lips to silence him she leaned in and kissed him. Matt was surprised to find himself not pushing her away.

"This barrier between us must be dissolved Matthew." she said. "What's done is done, and there is nothing you or I can do to alter that which is. We can, and must move forward for the sake of our children. I love you Matthew, and miss you dearly." She reached in and kissed him again. Matt's eyes widened and he gently pushed her away.

_Wrong!_ He though to himself, something was not right here. The words were what he secretly longed to hear, but something was missing, no, not missing...wrong. "D'Anna, you're pushing. If you really want to make the best of this fraked up situation than you have to stop pushing me. I'm not ready for this...for you!" said an angry Lensherr walking past her and out the door where he ran straight into a passing centurion. Looking up at the metal monstrosity Lensherr felt awash in rage. He spat at the head, coating the red optical scanner with thick saliva. The centurion's arm reached out at lightning speed and grabbed a hold of the neck of the incarcerated viper pilot.

"_Release Centurion!" _snapped D'Anna emerging from the room. The long metallic talons opened up and Matt pulled away, rubbing his red neck.

"That was a very human response from a machine, D'Anna. Very, very curious, I would keep a closer eye on your pets if I were you." said Lensherr as he walked away.

**Combat Information Center – Battlestar _Galactica_**

Both Adamas were positioned by the plotting table, father and son went over every detail of the plan. As Lee had mentioned earlier to Kara, this was for "all the marbles." The plan had to succeed, or all was lost. There would be no second chances.

"Are you sure you don't want to transfer more vipers from _Polaris_?" asked Lee.

"_Galactica_ is supposed to be a diversion, I don't want to risk any more assets than I absolutely have to. Nothing against Starlight, but I want Starbuck spearheading the diversionary attack. Once we have the command key, then Aurora will make a break for the transmitter station in a heavy raider protected by her entire raider compliment, and Starbuck. All hell will most likely break lose when we strike, so we have to strike first, fast and relentlessly."

"Fifty Mk. VIII vipers don't stand a chance against the amount of raiders we're expecting to go up against."

"They're only a diversion, and we have to make it look like it's just the _Galactica _in some half-assed last ditch effort to save Earth_._ If they even get a whiff of the fleet they'll call in every basestar in the system."

"Do you trust Aurora do get the job done?"

"I'm surprised to find that my answer would be yes." replied Adama. "Colonel Adama, start the clock!"

Aboard the Cylon rebel basestar, one hundred heavily-armed marines are poised to board six heavy raiders, rebel controlled centurions with a red painted stripe across their front and back prepare their own heavy weaponry. A Leoben model dressed in tactical fatigues approached the senior marine officer. Like the centurions, this Leoben had red markings across his front and back as well. The red markings would indicate who were rebel Cylons and who were not in order to avoid friendly fire.

The Marine lieutenant had just placed his extra ammo clips securely to his tactical vest. The rounds they were all using would take down any Centurion that got in their way on the first or second shot. These rounds had been improved to penetrate the thick armor in close quarters combat. Most of the black clad marines were over six feet tall and pure muscle, killers that could inflict maximum chaos.

"Lieutenant, once your men have secured their equipment you need to get aboard the heavy raiders quickly. The op is about to begin, and as you humans like to say..._the felgercarb is about to hit the fan._" said Leoben, a lethal looking double-barreled assault weapon slung across his chest.

"No problem taking out your own, skinjob?" asked the lieutenant. Leoben merely smiled, his steel gray eyes flashed as he spoke.

"The war between Human and Cylon must end now before we cross the bridge of no return. Not all Cylons hate humans, regardless of what your kind might think. Human and Cylon destinies are merged in ways I have yet to see, but in time the one true god will reveal _His_ plan to us all."

"One true god or a multitude of them, I don't give a frak. I just want to liberate my world skinjob, and if it means killing as many of you toasters as I can all the better." replied the marine. Leoben smiled and merely gestured towards the openings of the heavy raiders.

Earth orbit was littered with Cylon warships, there were a total of eight basestars and hundreds of attack craft. The bulk of the Cylon fleet had been dispatched to search the surrounding star systems for the escaped Earth defense fleet, and the _Galactica_. The Cylons had positioned themselves in a way that nothing could approach Earth undetected. Raider patrols filled the gaps between capital ships. The new arrival in Earth orbit elicited zero response from the orbiting ships. Aurora brought her ship alongside the preselected basestar for her mission. There were no visible thrusters or sources of propulsion on a basestar, but immediately coming out of the jump the great ships momentum slowed to a crawl.

In the command and control station aboard Aurora's baseship the data stream was instantly accessed by the eight and six models present. Their presence was immediately detected and identified. No alarm had been raised, and they were treated like any other returning Cylon warship.

"Have we been hailed yet?" asked Aurora.

"No, but we have been scanned by their Hybrid."

"Alright, I'm heading to my raider, notify that baseship commander that a our heavy raiders are en route with supplies. As soon as you send that message signal the Galactica, they'll jump in quickly and will divert attention of that commander who will most assuredly be wondering why we are coming with supplies." ordered Aurora. She too was dressed in combat fatigues with the red stripe identifier, a sidearm strapped to each hip, she departed quickly for the hanger bay.

**Enemy Cylon Baseship – Earth orbit.**

"What do you mean they are en route with supplies? What supplies?" asked Cavil walking over to Doral who was stationed at the basin containing the ship's data stream.

"Six heavy raiders are inbound with..._wait, new DRADIS contact!_" started Doral excitedly. "It's the Galactica, she jumped in off our port side, bearing 063 carom 102 and closing on one of our basestars."

"Launch the raiders!" ordered Cavil.

Aboard _Galactica_, the call to action stations blared loudly throughout the ship. Her main gun batteries swing into action firing a full salvo at the closest basestar. The direct hits from so close a firing point blows the basestar apart.

"Launch all vipers, signal them to stay within recovery range and not to engage basestars directly." ordered Lee over the direct line to the launch officer in the one flight pod the fifty vipers were assigned to. Starbuck was first out of the tubes, fifty crimson-colored vipers hot on her tail. "Alright Starlight, stick to the plan, keep the raiders at bay and stay within _Galactica's_ recovery line in the event we need to bug out."

"Starbuck – Starlight message received. Alright Charon squadron...frak em up good!" yelled Lt. Sasha

"Starlight" Stevens as he flipped off the safeties on his weapons system.

"Multiple DRADIS contacts bearing 122 carom 348, positively identified as Cylon raiders." reported Gaeta.

"Mister Gaeta, point defense turrets to establish our perimeter, execute." ordered the admiral. Instantly 514 individual point defense guns positioned along both flight pods unleashed a blistering wall of flak.

The six heavy raiders landed on the enemy basestar just as raiders were launching from their berths along the Y-shaped hull of the warship. After landing safely, the bay is re-pressurized and the hatches fly open. Armed centurions exit followed closely by colonial marines.

Aurora takes lead with two Centurions providing cover for her. "Turning to Leoben she nods and turns left down a long hallway with her forces, leaving Leoben and his force to go right.

The crimson vipers from Charon squadron fought like demons possessed, they tore into the raiders with a fury. The bio-mechanical raiders were no match for seasoned viper pilots, especially when the pilots in question were flying the most advanced viper ever produced. Unfortunately these were not seasoned Colonial viper pilots. All but six members from Charon squadron were earth-trained, the remainder were aviators from various earth militaries prior to Colonial arrival. Still, the outnumbered viper pilots were holding their own, and taking down sparrows as the raiders were known in military jargon by the dozen. Starbuck kept her sights on the basestar that the rebels had boarded, the rebel basestar itself was outfitted with a special transponder, and all of its raiders would broadcast a friendly signal to Earth forces. The rebel basestar held ever one of its raiders back in order to provide cover if and when Aurora secured the command key to the virus transmitter. From that point, the heavy raiders would depart under full power and make for the surface of earth. The held back raiders would be the battering ram through whatever fire that was thrown at them.

Two basestars had now closed within firing range of _Galactica_ and unleashed their own fury. The three warships traded blows, and Galactica had succeeded in crippling one of the two attackers. Deep within the protection of the ship, the CIC shook under the withering barrage. The DRADIS screen distorted momentarily, then soon cleared up. The remaining basestars were now clear of their assigned orbit and heading Galactica's way at high speed.

"Mr. Gaeta, spool up the FTL's." ordered Lee. The plan was proceeding accordingly, something neither Adama fully expected. There was an old earth military saying that the best plan never survived first enemy contact. So far things were going their way. "Helm, bring us about 90 degrees starboard, all ahead flank!"

"90 degrees starboard, all ahead flank...aye aye sir." Lee could feel the ship alter course and pick up speed. If all went well then the baseships and fighters would give chase. He needed to pull the enemy away from earth orbit, and away from the command basestar and the rebel basestar that had infiltrated it.

**Command Basestar - Command and Control Center**

Cavil was watching the battle intently, he had ordered the orbiting baseships to engage the lone battlestar.

"_That's it?_ The _Galactica_ and fifty one vipers... is Adama kidding?" laughed Cavil.

"Shall I recall baseships tasked with hunting down the earth fleet in the outlying systems?" asked Doral.

"You're fraking joking, right?" said Cavil incredulously. "We have seven baseships engaging that antiquated wreck, and whatever raiders we need from the surface. I'm not going to pull other resources from the search for whats left of their pathetic fleet."

"_Galactica_ is spooling up her jump drive!" warned Simon.

"Do _not_ let that floating bucket of oxidation escape, do you hear me?" yelled Cavil.

Twenty decks below the command and control center, Aurora made her way to the area that the D'Anna in question was reported to be in. Immediately upon landing on the baseship, Aurora had accessed the data stream by way of a remote station. Within thirty seconds she had the information she sought, as well as another bit of crucial information.

As Aurora advanced on her objective, Leoben was well on his way towards his. In his wake followed a dozen heavily-armed Marines with silenced weapons. Three other Leoben models along with remaining Marines made their way to key sections of the baseship to conduct their assignments. At the end of the hallway leading to the command and control center were two Centurions posted at the entrance. Leoben instructed the marines to stage out of sight as he approached the two Centurions with two of his own.

Approaching the entrance he was surprised to see the guards not step aside for him. "Centurions stand aside!" he ordered.

"You are not cleared to enter the command center, you are not from this ship!" came the metallic voice.

"What does that have to do with anything? Stand aside!" the two remained motionless, their weapons still housed within their forearms. Turning towards the two red-striped Centurions behind him, Leoben voiced the words "Terminate!" The two red stripes raised their arms and released short bursts of nine millimeter rounds to the heads of the guards. At that point the marines bolted down the hallway as Leoben gained access to the command center much to the surprise of those within it.

Cavil looked confused. "Two, what the hell is going on, was that gunfire?" asked Cavil. Two Centurions inside the control room were felled by marines bursting in past Leoben. "Humans! Sound the alarm, get more Centurions up here now!" yelled Cavil. Simon moved towards a control panel only to be stopped by a shot to the shoulder by a marine at the door. There were strict instructions not to kill any humanoid Cylons during the op for fear of them downloading and warning Baltar.

"Step away from the data stream, on your knees and place your hands behind your head!" ordered the red-striped Leoben.

"Are you fraking insane, two? What the hell are you doing with these humans?" demanded Cavil refusing to comply with the order. Leoben raised his weapon waist high and squeezed the trigger, the rounds stitched their way across Cavil's right knee. Screaming out in pain he immediately dropped to the floor. "Arraghh...what are you doing, stop!" The four humanoid Cylons still standing immediately dropped to their knees, and were quickly bound with flexi-cuffs that were carried by the marines. Leoben pulled a small radio from his tactical vest and transmitted a message to Aurora that the command and control station was under their control.

Another Leoben and his team of earth marines were not as quiet as the other teams, a fire fight broke out on the deck containing their target; the baseship's hybrid. Centurions poured onto the deck, and bullets flew. Red-striped Centurions advanced down the corridor taking incoming fire as Marines advanced behind them. As one advancing Centurion was cut down, the Marine directly behind him took a sustained burst of 9 mm fire to his head, causing the back of his skull to be blown out, sending bone and gray matter spraying all around him. A Marine taking cover behind a bulkhead threw two grenades into the center of the opposing Centurions. The explosion send shrapnel in all directions, but within minutes the corridor was secured, and access to the hybrid was gained. Entering the chambers, Leoben was quick to disable the hybrid, and sever its connection with the basestar.

_Galactica_ was moving at sublight speed with the baseships quickly gaining on it. The vipers were starting to run low on ammunition and fuel, and Lee kept glancing at the chronometer at the bottom of the DRADIS screen. "They need to expedite the op, we can't hold these baseships off much longer, they're positioning themselves to box us in." said Lee.

"We've got time, Lee." replied the ever-calm voice of his father. "Weapons, I want a full spread of Spectra Six missiles launched, let's see if we can take the heat off our vipers and thin that wall of raiders, shall we?" Missile tubes on the dorsal side of the ship spit out twenty of the Spectra Six missiles, they shot past vipers and the first wave of raiders until their programming altered their trajectory, spreading out the missiles to fifty meter increments before detonating. The results were devastating to the raiders. A brief reprieve as the surviving raiders were forced to fly around the wide debris field.

Back on board the baseship, Aurora had reached her destination. The observation dome where a very surprised D'Anna sat with an equally surprised Matthew Lensherr. Centurion and Marines raised their weapons as they surrounded the two who were in the middle of a very unpleasant argument.

"Who the frak are you?" demanded D'Anna. She knew the model obviously, but was surprised to see a six model in the company of armed human marines.

"You may call me Aurora and I'll be brief...I want the command keys to the virus transmitter, and I want them now! Otherwise things will get very painful for you." With that, two Centurions grabbed her by the arms, applying pressure. D'Anna cried out in pain as she felt her arms were being slowly torn from their sockets.

Matt Lensherr smiled broadly, he recognized one of the Marines immediately. "Evan...am I glad to see you, what the frak is happening here?"

"The short of it sir is that we're here with these Cylons to retrieve the keys to the virus transmitter. You see a toaster with a red strip you know they're the good guys, otherwise they're the enemy!"

"You're assigned to _Galactica_, how did you survive, I saw her get taken out by nukes?"

"No time for that sir, _Galactica_ survived, as did a small portion of the fleet. We need to get moving, right fraking now." said Evan tossing his sidearm to Lensherr.

"D'Anna I'm only going to ask you once and your answer will depend on whether or not you keep one of your arms still attached to your body. "Where are the command keys to the virus transmitter?" asked Aurora as she gestured the Centurions to increase the pressure on her arms. D'Anna screamed out in agony as she nodded her head frantically.

"I have them secured in my lab on deck 16." screamed D'Anna. Aurora immediately picked up her radio and signaled one of the Leobens closest to that deck and instructed him to take his forces and make his way there.

"Very good, and now for my second question...where might Major Lensherr's _real_ wife and their children be held?" Matt's head spun around with a look of horror plastered across his face. _Real wife? What the frak is going on?_ thought Lensherr.

Six minutes later the door to a darkened cell slid open in the baseship's prison section, within it sat a five model humanoid Cylon, the _real_ D'Anna Biers who was married to Matthew Lensherr. Matt couldn't believe it, even though the two D'Annas were completely identical he knew deep down that the woman in the cell was his wife, he had been fooled for months by the D'Anna still in physical custody of the Centurions.

"By the one true god..._Matthew_!" came the whispered voice of the incarcerated D'Anna. Matt raced to her side, taking her in his embrace. He didn't want to let go of her, he just knew that this was his wife, and that she could not have betrayed him. A long kiss was shared between them.

"I don't mean to put a damper on the reunion Major, but time is of the essence and we need to retrieve the command key and get off this basestar as fast as possible." interrupted Aurora.

"Omigods, what happened to you?" asked Lensherr completely ignoring Aurora.

"_Major Lensherr! _Snapped the senior marine. "She's right, we have to get out of here immediately. _Galactica_ is running distraction for us against seven baseships." Matt's head was swimming, the real D'Anna alive and in his arms, Galactica survived, he forced himself to pull it together.

"Of course, you're right, we need to get my children and get the frak out of here." replied Lensherr.

Aurora had just received a message on her radio on that very subject. "Be at ease Major, one of my assault teams located them quite by chance and have them in their custody, they're bringing them to our waiting heavy raiders as we speak."

"Oh thank God!" said D'Anna.

They soon met up with the assault team on deck 16 who were in a furious firefight with Centurions guarding the lab containing the command key. Marines and Centurions on both sides lay dead, injured, or damaged beyond repair.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Starbuck lost count of the raiders she killed, the on-board computer had kept track of the kills which were backed up by footage from the gun cameras that automatically engaged when the 30 mm cannons fired. The destruction visited on the raiders by _Galactica's_ salvo of Spectra Six missiles were impressive and bought her vipers much needed breathing room. That reprieve was becoming short lived as the sheer numbers bore down on them. _They'd better hurry the frak up and get those code keys_, she thought to herself as she watched _Galactica_ take multiple hits to her dorsal side. The Mk. VIII's were handling superbly, more than a match for any two or three raiders at once. Unfortunately the numbers of enemy raiders were significantly higher.

**Rebel assault force – Command Cylon Basestar**

The Marine officer had to scream over the sounds of gunfire for the shoulder-mounted rocket to be brought forward. A battle-scarred young marine made his way up to the front. The lead flying through the hallway was lethal as more Centurions arrived. The portable one-shot 60mm weapon is soon zeroed in on the far end of the hallway, dead center on the thick of the Centurions. Checking that his back blast area was clear, the marine squeezed the trigger, sending the twenty inch warhead thirty meters downrange with barely a recoil. The explosion was deafening and blinding as parts of Centurions were sent scattering at lethal velocities. What remained of the defensive force was soon destroyed by the rebel Centurions who took up protective positions at all entry points to that section of deck 16.

Aurora was first at the door to the lab that remained sealed shut. She gestured for the Centurions to bring D'Anna forward. "Five, I would appreciate you opening the door." said Aurora. D'Anna knew that it was in her best interest to comply, she knew they would not kill her because she would merely resurrect in a new body hours later. No, this humanoid Cylon of the six series would slowly torture her to get what she needed, but why the command keys to the virus transmitter? Was she willing to commit certain suicide by activating the device? Reaching over to the control panel she punched in an access code that immediately opened the lab door. Upon entering the lab, D'Anna walked over to a wall that contained a receptacle protected by a sliding door accessed only by palm print.

"You do not want to do this, Aurora!" warned D'Anna. "If the humans gain access to this than no Cylon will ever be safe. Are these humans worth that price to you?"

"It's time the war ends between human and Cylon, five. Your complicity in Earth's downfall should be a source of shame to you." replied Aurora. This brought about an angry response from D'Anna who took a threatening stance.

"You traitor! You would sell out your own race for these vermin?" sneered D'Anna as she scanned the room. Looking at D'Anna Biers-Lensherr she unleashed her pent-up venom. "And you...you are the worst of them all. You helped create this virus to be used against your own kind. Twice you stabbed your race in the back, the first time back when you helped the fleet escape our nuclear trap at the remote outpost. Not only did you give them the means to take down the facility, you single-handedly killed a Leoben in the process. Then like the flawed coward you were, you fled with the humans, became _his_ willing whore," as she pointed to Matt. "and worst of all, gave him two hybrid children that should have been ours. Boxing you would be too kind."

"Open the receptacle, five!" ordered Aurora. D'Anna didn't move, she held her ground giving Aurora a defiant look. Aurora sighed, "Very well...we don't have time for this, Centurion you will remove her hand from her arm." With lightning speed the closest Centurion clamped down on D'Anna's arm just below the elbow, with a downward motion the long taloned hand severed the hand at the wrist causing it to drop to the floor with a dull thud. The five series Cylon screamed out in pain as she stared in shock at the missing appendage. Aurora reached down and snatched up the severed hand, pressing it against the identification grid on the control panel. The door slid down into the housing revealing the prize within. "Alright people, we've got the command keys, back to the heavy raiders quickly!" ordered Aurora. The Centurion released the injured D'Anna who dropped to the floor cradling the stump that once contained her hand. Matthew Lensherr stayed as everyone filed out the door; peering down at the Cylon who masqueraded as his wife the entire time he was kept aboard the baseship. He wasn't sure who he was more mad at, her for her lies, or himself for being unable to tell the two D'Annas apart.

"You've fraked with my head for weeks and months now, trying to worm your way into my heart for what?" said Lensherr angrily. His real wife touched his shoulder.

"Matthew, come on, we need to leave here now!" Matt turned to the young marine waiting for him by the door.

"Evan, take my wife with you, I'll be along momentarily." said Matt in a tone clearly indicating to both that compliance wasn't optional. The two left Lensherr alone in the room with D'Anna. "Being the instrument of Earth's defeat isn't your worst offense D'Anna, you took someone from me of even greater value, and then defiled it further by having the audacity to try and pass yourself off as my wife."

The Cylon kneeling at his feet had eyes filled with contempt, her synthetic blood drenched her clothes and her face grew more pale by the moment. "You humans are a pathetic lot, never seeing the bigger picture, never looking past your infinitesimal impact on the cosmos. The merging of human and Cylon would create a whole new race, usher in a whole new era and now your actions put all of that at risk. Perhaps Cavil was right, you should have been dealt with the same way I dealt with Mark Sarnex." That last comment brought Lensherr up short.

"_What the frak did you just say?"_

"After assuming your wife's identity I was discovered by your friend Sarnex, it was decided that he could not be allowed to live, so I terminated him myself. Perverted little worm, did you know he always lusted after D'Anna." Matt was overcome by white hot rage upon hearing this. He reached down and picked her up off the floor by her throat. The grip around her throat placed incredible pressure on her vocal cords, forcing the next words to come out guttural. "He didn't die painlessly, or quickly Hephaestus!"

Matt slammed her up against the wall, his face inches from her own. "Killing you would be useless, you'd only download into a new body." replied Matt. He released his grip and turned to walk away. "But there _are_ other ways to extract a modicum of retribution, and Mark Sarnex was like a brother to me." He quickly pivoted, shooting out a devastating reverse heel kick that found itself planted firmly in D'Anna's sternum. The pain was excruciating as she dropped to the floor in a heap, the breath knocked from her lungs. Looking down at her he felt nothing but rage, he let loose an instep kick that sent teeth and blood splattering across the stainless steel walls. Struggling to get to her feet, her efforts were cut short by a powerful kick to her right knee, the audible crack on the synthetic bone reverberated throughout the lab. Even though she was part machine, the agony she felt was every bit as real as if she was human. "You won't die skin-job, that comes later." Matt turned and walked out the room without looking back, he soon double-timed to catch up with the assault team. 

**Combat Information Center – Battlestar _Galactica_**

The ship buffeted under the punishing barrage of three baseships at close quarters, the other four enemy warships were positioning themselves to block all avenues of escape. Admiral Adama's face was a mask of concern, he knew his beloved _Galactica_ was a match for any Cylon basestar, even two, but three, with four on the way? No, he knew he was approaching a fatal point in the op, and Lee's own look of concern only reinforced his decision.

"XO, we've run out of time, recall the vipers and spool up the FTL." ordered Adama. "Dee, any word from the assault teams?"

"Negative sir, I've scanned all channels and...wait, strike my last...assault team reports situation_ Raven." _Raven was the code word for successful extrication of the command keys to the virus transmitter.

"_They've got the keys!" _shouted Lee.

"Dee, immediate recall of the vipers, and notify Starbuck to take her station. Helm, bring us about on a course of one - one – zero...flank speed." As _Galactica_ lurched forward the ship took two direct hits to the dorsal side just aft of the 'alligator head' of the ship. The impact threw most people standing to the deck. Admiral Adama struck the corner of his head on the side of plotting table opening up a small gash.

"We're taking a beating admiral and those four baseships are positioning themselves to box us in." said Lee helping his father to his feet.

"Colonel Adama, FTL drive is offline, that last hit disabled the primary system. The system automatically switched over to the back ups, but it'll take two minutes to reboot." reported Gaeta.

Upon hearing the recall order, Starbuck made a direct course for the command baseship where the assault teams would soon be exiting. As she approached the closer rebel baseship, she witnessed hundreds of raiders launch from their berths, proceeding to the command baseship to protect the rebel heavy raiders now en route to earth at high speed. She was soon flying alongside the heavy raider containing the rebel commander and the key codes. She was completely unnerved by the sheer number of raiders around her. Looking at her targeting computer she saw the flashing red dot identifying friendly Cylon craft. She chuckled at the thought; _friendly Cylon craft?_

**1600 Pennsylvania Avenue – Chambers of the Imperious Leader**

"What the frak is going on up there? You have _Galactica _outnumbered seven to one and she's still fighting back?" remarked Baltar incredulously. The objects of his inquiry were a Cavil and Doral model, and neither one looked very comfortable at the moment. Instruct the baseship commanders that every effort is to be made to allow Adama the opportunity to surrender, I have a very special place for him at the gallows right next to Laura Roslin."

"And if Adama chooses _not_ to take advantage of your generous offer of surrender?" replied Cavil.

"Then destroy the Galactica so we can be done with this foolishness. Once she's gone the remainder of the less powerful Earth battlestars can be hunted down and destroyed, then we can concentrate full time on the overall plan."

Rebel Cylon raiders penetrated Earth's atmosphere in a solid impenetrable wall; six hundred raiders protected six heavy raiders and one viper as they made their way to the continent of North America, the state of Nevada in the western United States specifically. They were descending at top speed and had yet to meet resistance from the surface. Inside the lead heavy raider, Aurora went over last minute details with her team leaders, both human and Cylon.

"The raiders will go in and clear out any surface defenses along the transmitter complex, once those are neutralized the heavy raiders will land as close as possible to the transmitter complex itself. Galactica is taking a beating as we speak with no idea how much longer she'll survive." said Aurora.

"Providing she hasn't been destroyed already, the odds of her holding off even three baseships were remote, last we've seen of her she was getting bracketed by four additional baseships." added Lensherr.

"The plan was to have already been at the transmitter by now, the command baseship's interior defenses put up stronger than expected resistance. Once the transmitter is ready to be activated the signal will go out to my own baseship, and they, along with our raider compliment will jump away to a safe zone."

Matt's head was swimming at everything that was happening, the real D'Anna found to have been incarcerated herself brought the first glimmer of hope he had in ages, she had not betrayed him, or Earth. Galactica was alive and well, and now a chance to break the grip of Cylon oppression once and for all was upon them. He gazed out of an observation port and was surprised to see a crimson-colored viper riding alongside them. "Who is in the viper?"

"That would be Starbuck!" replied Aurora. "I would open a channel, but already there is a risk of her detection by just being there."

"What the hell is she even doing here by herself?" asked Lensherr.

"Adama wanted his best pilot riding shotgun with us major, I never bothered to question his reasoning, I'm sure he had his reasons."

"Aurora we're being hailed!" informed Leoben at the heavy raider's controls.

"That didn't take long." observed Aurora dryly.

**Combat Information Center – Battlestar **_**Galactica**_

"FTL's slow to come back online, and we've just lost one sub-light engine." reported the executive officer

They had run out of time, they were now completely surrounded and enough raiders were getting through the engagement zone of flak getting thrown up by the point defense turrets. Adama inwardly prayed that the assault team would succeed in destroying the Cylons, it was just unfortunate that they would not live to see the endgame.

"_Multiple DRADIS contacts!"_ warned Gaeta. The suspended DRADIS screen above the plotting table revealed the new arrivals, up close and well within weapons range. "Admiral they're flashing Earth Defense transponders...they;re ours!" Unknown and unauthorized by Admiral Adama, Admiral Mack Culverhouse positioned a stealth raptor to monitor _Galactica's_ mission to run delaying tactics on the orbiting baseships. When Galactica failed to jump away and allowed itself to be bracketed by enemy baseships, the raptor team immediately jumped back to the fleet to report that something had gone wrong and _Galactica_ was on the ropes.

Relief vipers from the fleet exploded onto the battlefield as they engaged raiders now running dangerously low on fuel themselves. Gun batteries from the _Liberty_ and _Defiant_ opened a brutal barrage on the nearest basestar to _Galactica. _The surprising ferocity of the attack ripped the baseship apart. Admiral Adama was quick to react.

"Helm, ninety degrees starboard, the fleet created an opening for us to get the hell out of this box they put us in, all ahead full!" _Galactica_ lurched forward and plowed through the edge of the fireball where once a Cylon basestar was positioned. The shock waves from the explosion beat down on them as they plowed through the debris field. Adama was relieved to see the fleet, even if Mack had disobeyed direct orders to keep the fleet safe until the transmitter went active and destroyed the Cylon forces occupying Earth.

The fresh vipers from _Polaris_ and other battlestars waded into the thick of the battle, the Mk VIII's performing incredibly against forces that still outnumbered them. The destroyers immediately positioned themselves between _Galactica_ and the Cylon forces, throwing up a wall of flak to deflect incoming ordinance.

**Rebel Command - Heavy Raider**

"Cylon ground control inquiring our status, they want to know why we aren't engaging _Galactica_ with the other forces." said Leoben.

"Maintain wireless silence, let's keep them guessing until the last minute." said Aurora.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

"Admiral Adama, admiral Culverhouse is on the line for you." informed Dualla from the com station. Adama ordered the call patched down to the phone attached to the side of the plotting table.

Lifting the receiver he barked into the mouth piece. "Adama!"

"Bill, sorry for the change in plans, but a little raptor informed me that you guys ran into some trouble and couldn't jump away." said Culverhouse.

"Well Mack, tell that little raptor team that was slinking in the shadows that I said thank you very much. Your timing was excellent, it wasn't looking too good there for awhile." replied Adama.

"What the frak makes you think it looks any better now? You guys are a mess!" said Culverhouse half halfheartedly. What's the fraking hold up with the transmitter? Shouldn't they have activated it by now?"

"Timing for this op was never going to be an exact science, Mack. But our best estimates put them roughly fifteen minutes behind schedule, and that gave them extra time to position their basestars. Our DRADIS is tracking the assault team now, they're entering the atmosphere as we speak, and heading for the target at high speed."

"You're putting a lot of faith and lives on the line with these rebel Cylons Bill, they'd better pull it off or we're fraked."

"Thank you admiral, now keep the fleet on the move...don't risk going toe to toe with the baseships, use hit and run and run out the clock. You'll know when the transmitter goes active. Adama out!"

**Western United States – 10,000 feet and descending over Nevada**

One hundred and fifty raiders assigned to the surface base closest to what was left of the Groom Lake facility rose to meet the incoming Cylon raiders that refused to identify themselves; they lasted all of fifteen seconds. Within moments, surface to air missiles filled the sky and the rebel raiders went to work on neutralizing the defenses in order for the heavy raiders to get through. Starbuck stayed close to the Heavy Raiders, she felt as if she was almost in a cocoon, protected by a solid wall of raiders. The old man wanted her riding shot gun, why she had no idea, nor did she really care. The raiders fought furiously to clear the approach to the landing zone next to the transmitter, pieces of raiders dropped from the sky like hail.

The warning sounded too late as Starbuck whipped her head around just in time to see what looked like a telephone pole rising from the ground at supersonic speed. The surface to air missile struck her port wing, shearing it completely off. With the viper disintegrating around her, Starbuck reached down between her knees and grabbed the pull handle of the ejection seat. After a loud bang caused by the canopy separating, Kara was blasted into the air along with her seat.

**Combat Information Center – Battlestar_ Galactica_ **

"Admiral, getting automatic distress beacon from viper 2187. Major Thrace has ejected from her viper." reported Dualla from her station. Bill Adama's face blanched at the news, Kara was the closest thing he had to a daughter. What seemed like another lifetime to Bill Adama, she had almost been his daughter-in-law, having been engaged to his youngest son Ac, who was killed in a training accident years ago.

_Galactica_ was still engaging the basestars, now with the help of the less powerful Earth Defense Fleet. The ship rocked from numerous impacts. Lee was immediately at his father's side. "Launch the SAR?" asked Lee. SAR was an acronym for _Search And Rescue_. These specially-designed raptors were kept ready to launch at a moment's notice when the air wing was engaged in battle. Due to their ability to house life support systems manned by trained medics, the SAR was a critical component of any battlestar's strike force.

"Do it!" Lee was immediately on the line with the launch officer to scramble the SAR raptor. In less than a minute the raptor was airborne and pulling away from _Galactica_. After getting a fix on Starbuck's last position broadcast by her distress beacon, the raptor jumped away from the battle to rescue its downed pilot.

**Command Heavy Raider**

Lensherr's face was pressed against the small rectangular observation portal of the heavy raider scanning the skies desperately. "What the frak happened to her, do you have a fix?" yelled Lensherr towards Aurora.

"Her viper was taken out by one of the surface to air missiles, she ejected major, be at ease!" replied Aurora.

Leoben interrupted the exchange with a progress report. "Thirty seconds to touch down, if you're not strapped in then I suggest doing so now, it might be a rough landing in our haste." A minute later a new signal appeared on the raider's DRADIS, one of _Galactica's_ raptors had appeared from a jump. "Colonial raptor just entered the AO."

"That'll most likely be the SAR raptor for Starbuck." said Lensherr as he made sure the harnesses were secured tightly around his children. The ship rocked from the concussive force of the defensive fire trained upon them. The raiders succeeded in knocking out eighty percent of the defensive batteries at a tremendous cost; more than half of the rebel raiders were destroyed doing their job to protect the assault teams. The heavy raider was in a steep nosedive for the surface, the transmitter was now visible to the naked eye and growing larger by the second. The heavy raider closest to the command ship was blown out of the sky, the Cylon ground control was directing their remaining anti-aircraft cannons to seal off the immediate area to the transmitter. Matt barely found his way back into his seat and fought to secure his own harness.

One by one the heavy raiders touched down, but not as close as they planned to. Cylon resistance was incredibly strong, and it would only be a matter of time before reinforcements arrived. Six centurions remained to protect the Lensherr family while the remainder of the assault force took off for the transmitter complex. Matt was pacing the ship, he felt he should be out there.

"Matthew, you're a viper pilot, not a marine!" reminded D'Anna as she stroked her daughter's hair as she sat on her lap.

"It doesn't matter, I should be out there." snapped Lensherr. He immediately felt bad by the sharpness of his reply. D'Anna was right, he was only a viper jock, even with some advanced hand to hand combat techniques taught to him by Peacemaker, still he was no marine by any stretch of the imagination. Each and every one of the black-clad marines stood over six feet tall and two hundred pounds easily. They and the rebel centurions would have to do the heavy work.

The ground was coming up to meet her quickly, the seat of her viper long released fell to the ground while Starbuck guided her parachute in the direction where the action was happening; pure Starbuck. Her feet struck first, and true to her training she made a textbook parachute landing under combat. Releasing her chute harness she immediately looked around for cover and drew her service pistol. She estimated she was almost a full klick from the transmitter complex. She checked the portable transmitter attached to her vest to verify it was still operational. If there was a SAR team on the way she wanted to make sure the beacon was operational. She took off running.

**Battlestar _Defiant_ - Outer Earth Orbit **

"Commodore Morlock, I have a firing solution on the target!" reported the weapons officer. The _Defiant_ was maneuvering at flank speed and was approaching the baseship from below with bow batteries at the ready.

"Helm bring us in close, weapons...full spread." ordered Commodore Tom Morlock. He was pressing the attack at close range, closer than Adama felt comfortable with. His Mercury class battlestar was nimble in its execution. The much larger basestar could not draw a bead on them and fired wildly. The full barrage from the bow batteries blew apart one of the arms that made up the Y-shaped hull of the Cylon capital ship. Another volley inflicted even greater damage on the structural integrity of the damaged arm. It almost seemed like you could see the actual cracks in the hull from the explosive decompressions within as it moved towards the center axis of the ship. Shortly after, the entire basestar exploded, sending a cheer up among _Defiant's_ CIC crew.

"Excellent work people, never let it be said that the crew of _Defiant_ failed to administer an ass-kicking of monumental proportion to the enemy!" exclaimed Morlock rather uncharacteristically. Normally cool and collected under pressure, the commodore allowed himself a rare smile and visible display of pride in crew and ship. _Defiant_ claimed the first kill of the battle.

The battlestars _Potemkin_ and _Andromeda_ were double-teaming a lone basestar, scoring direct hits under full speed. For the much smaller, and less armored Earth-built battlestars, hit and run at high speed tactics were the order of the day, while _Galactica_ and _Polaris_ continued to slug it out toe to toe with the basestars.

**Groom Lake, Nevada – Assault Force**

Centurions poured out of the heavily-fortified complex at platoon strength, taking immediate fire from rebel Centurions and marines alike. Corporal Evan Hines took refuge behind one of the cement barriers meant to keep vehicles out of the immediate area of the complex. He turned towards the lieutenant next to him.

"Loads of 'clankers' coming through the gates, sir." Clanker, along with bullet-head, chrome job and toaster was slang for a Cylon Centurion. The lieutenant removed his backpack and opened the flap, taking out a rectangular object that measured six inches wide by twelve inches long. He placed it atop the concrete barrier facing the oncoming Centurions. He was approximately six hundred feet from the transmitter itself.

"Corporal, I need suppressive fire while I set the range on this, won't do us any fraking good if I don't get accurate distance. That's all we need, too much of a blast will fry the mission and seal our fates." replied the lieutenant. Evan crawled six feet away down the length of the barrier and made a quick look over the top. At least two dozen Centurions were approaching. He took aim and fired, the closest target took at least a dozen shots to drop from that range. After about twenty seconds, the device was ready. "You sure it's pointed in the right direction sir?" laughed Evan uncomfortably.

"Frak off marine, I've been playing with EMP directional anti-personnel mines before you grew hair number one between your legs. It'll get the right chrome jobs." replied the lieutenant. Inserting a cord in the side of the mine he took too long to screw it in and regain cover. An observant Centurion sent a burst of fire down range, striking the marine lieutenant in the head. He dropped like a sack of bricks, trigger still clenched in hand. Evan was momentarily stunned by the spray of blood and bone fragments, the horror of his dead comrade so close unnerved him, causing him to freeze for a moment. A centurion leaping over the barrier brought him back to reality.

"Frak, frak, frak..." yelled the young marine as he pried the trigger mechanism from the dead lieutenant's hand. He removed the safety hasp and squeezed the trigger once. Normally an Electromagnetic Pulse is generated by a nuclear explosion. Effects of an EMP explosion depend on the altitude of the detonation, energy yield, interactions with a planet's magnetic field, and the shielding thickness of intended targets. Colonial and Earth military scientists had earlier developed a device that generated a broadband, high- intensity short-duration burst of electromagnetic energy without the nuclear element. Silence and a bright light was all that was revealed by the firing of the mine. The outcome resulted in all circuitry within one hundred meters of the discharge zone to be instantly fried beyond repair. Oncoming Centurions dropped where they stood, the transmitter itself still safe three hundred feet beyond the kill zone. The lone Centurion to escape the blast was cut to pieces by rebel Centurions that were behind the EMP mine.

Aurora and Leoben were now at the young Marine's side as incoming fire had suddenly stopped. "Excellent job corporal." said Aurora as she then leaps over the barrier, running for the main gate. Evan quickly followed, with Marine and rebel Centurions following close behind. Half of the assault force took up defensive positions around the entire complex, awaiting Cylon reinforcements that everyone knew was coming to protect the transmitter.

Matt couldn't take the waiting any longer, he strapped on some body armor, donned a helmet and grabbed the sleek black assault weapon that Aurora had left him at his insistence. D'Anna was quick to her feet, positioning herself between Matt and the hatch. "Where do you think you're going?"

I'm going out to find Starbuck, her chute was spotted by one of our raiders, and she should be in the immediate area, making her way towards the transmitter."

"That's what the SAR raptor is for! You need to stay here, Matthew!" She knew all too well the look in his eyes, there was no way she was going to win this battle of wills. She grabbed him and kissed him passionately, then released him. "Fine, you _will_ take a Centurion with you, and make sure you make it back in one piece before the transmitter is activated." said D'Anna.

"I love you D'Anna, keep our children safe!" Turning towards the nearest Centurion he jerked his thumb towards the door and said "move out Centurion!" The two exited the heavy raider.

**Baltar's Chambers**

Two Dorals burst through the door, surprising Baltar as he was monitoring the data stream that was set up for him. The battle in orbit was taking too long, the inferior Earth Defense fleet should have been destroyed by now.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" demanded a visibly angry Imperious leader.

"Imperious Leader, an assault team consisting of humans has attacked the transmitter complex. We have received confirmed reports that they are being assisted by our own Centurions, and a two model has also been spotted assisting them." reported one of the Dorals.

"Assisted by our own? Impossible!" replied a confused Baltar.

"One would think so, Imperious Leader. Nonetheless, they are attacking the transmitter, and are being aided by Cylons. We believe they plan to activate the transmitter, we must evacuate you from the danger zone."

"How would they even activate the transmitter? D'Anna has the command keys secured on her baseship in orbit."

"We have reason to believe that may no longer be the case." replied a Cavil model now entering the room. "The keys have been compromised, and there is reason to believe the assault team has them in their possession as we speak."

"No..." whispered Baltar, the gravity of the situation now becoming apparent. "Ready my ship for immediate take off, and direct all forces to the transmitter site. Order the baseships to nuke that entire area at once." yelled Baltar, a trace of fear in his voice. Cavil had placed his hands into the data stream, transmitting the orders of the Imperious Leader to the orbiting baseships now engaged in battle.

**Combat Information Center – _Galactica_**

"Admiral, Baseships are disengaging our forces and heading for earth." informed Gaeta from the tactical station.

"Baltar is on to us, he's probably ordering a conventional or nuclear strike on the transmitter." said Adama looking at his son. "We're out of time! Send a coded message to the assault team, it's got to be now!" The baseships were retreating at high speed back to Earth. The fleet gave chase, not letting up on the attack for an instant. They had to buy the assault team as much time as they could.

**Assault Team – Marine Communications Officer**

"Roger that _Galactica_!" he replied at receiving the message. He quickly changed to channel bravo and keyed the microphone. "Clanker one, clanker one...this is Marine six, message from _Galactica_ actual...over!"

Aurora touched the transmitter button strapped at her neck. "Go ahead marine six...this is...clanker." She looked at Leoben rolling her eyes at the call sign given to her for the op.

"Clanker..._Galactica_ actual reports Cylon Baseships en route for possible nuclear strike on you r AO, you are to engage virus transmitter _RFN..._over_." _Aurora glanced at the young marine corporal with a confused look. Corporal Evan Hines chuckled.

"RFN means..._Right Fraking Now!"_

Starbuck glanced at her emergency beacon, it was still flashing. _Where the frak was the SAR?_ She wondered. She was getting closer to the location of the transmitter, and her lungs felt like they would burst at any moment. She was in top physical shape and ran normally, but the rocky terrain, coupled with the violent ejection from her viper had wore on her. A familiar voice sounded over her portable radio strapped to her pilot's harness. "SAR Raptor 241 calling Starbuck...over!" the voice belonged to Sharon "Athena" Agathon. The lone humanoid Cylon to actively serve in the former Colonial Military, and current Earth Defense Force assigned to _Galactica_.

"SAR 241 this is Starbuck...am I glad to hear your voice."

"We've got a lock on your beacon's position, we're thirty seconds out." Kara scanned the sky around her looking for the familiar silhouette of the raptor. _There it is_! She said to herself raising her arms to the sky frantically trying to get their attention. "Starbuck we have mark one eyeballs on your position!" informed Athena as she descended. Kara covered her face from the sand and dirt getting kicked up by the Raptor's maneuvering thrusters. Once grounded, the raptor's hatch opened revealing Electronic Counter Measures officer Karl "Helo" Agathon, Athena's husband, and Kara's old friend. "Don't just stand there like demented daggit, Kara...move your ass!" said Helo waving her in. Kara jumped onto the ship which immediately lifted off.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

**Assault Team – Virus Transmitter Complex**

Aurora and Leoben followed closely by _Galactica_ marine Evan Hines raced through the front gate of the complex. The two story cement complex with the massive antenna array atop it was now fifty yards away. The young marine was breathing heavily, weighed down by his body armor and equipment, yet he stayed with the two humanoid Cylons who didn't seem to break a sweat. As they closed to within twenty yards, a Centurion exited the alcove, without missing a beat it fired its weapons. Leoben was nearly cut in half by the blast, and Aurora took several rounds to her chest and shoulder, dropping to the ground immediately, bleeding profusely yet still alive.

Dropping to one knee, Corporal Hines raised his assault rifle and fired a three-round burst into the skull of the Centurion. The metallic warrior staggered back but did not fall. It paused as damaged systems rerouted themselves to undamaged ones. Once again the Centurion advanced, this time the young marine fired a high explosive round, striking the Centurion center mass. The resulting explosion sent shrapnel in all directions. One such piece of shrapnel struck Hines directly beneath his left eye, opening a deep laceration. He made his way over to the injured female Cylon, who had traces of blood around her lips, Hines suspected she was bleeding internally. "Are you alright?" asked Hines.

"Don't worry about me marine... need to get me in the complex...so I can activate the transmitter." grunted Aurora struggling to get to her feet. Hines was unsettled by her apparent lack of concern for the Leoben dead at her feet. She had seen the troubled look and replied. "Don't worry about him...he's already downloading into...new body." The young marine shouldered his weapon and helped Aurora. The two made their way into the complex along with one Centurion, as the the remaining rebel Centurions guarded the entrance. They made their way through the complex unchallenged, apparently there were no other Centurions guarding the interior. They came to the control room, not surprised to find the door secured. "Centurion...blow the door open!" ordered Aurora spitting up bright red blood.

The Centurion waited until the two sought cover around the hall and then opened fire with the retractable weapons built into its forearms. The Centurion took two steps forward to push open the door to no avail. The door held fast. Much to the surprise of Hines, the Centurion started to ram the door with its body, the door slowly started to pull away from the housing with a sickening metallic shriek. The remainder of the door was ripped away with much effort. Aurora and Hines entered the room and got to work.

Matt Lensherr had not felt this alive in months, bullets flew past him in all directions, and the sound of explosions was deafening. He kept behind the rebel Centurion, not feeling the least bit bad about using it as a shield. In the distance he saw the SAR Raptor circling one hundred feet off the ground, focusing his eyes, he saw a human waving below. _Starbuck_! He thought. He pulled ahead of the Centurion and started towards her location, he wanted to be out in front of the red striped Centurion just in case Kara or the Raptor team mistook it for an attacking Cylon on their downed pilot. He started yelling to Starbuck as he got within earshot. He saw Helo in the hatch opening gesturing for her to get aboard the Raptor, too late. Kara jumped in and the hatch closed.

"Frak!" Matt started waving his arms frantically, trying to get Athena's attention, he thought he was too but then the Raptor's nose dipped and hovered thirty feet above him. Athena was in the windscreen of the Raptor with a shocked look on her face. He could see her mouth his name in surprise.

The Raptor set back down, and when the hatch opened up Kara popped her head out with a broad smile. "You and your toaster buddy better move your asses, we got a frakload of incoming raiders and ground forces heading our way." With a few seconds of awkwardness, the rebel Centurion made its way into the small opening of the Colonial Raptor. Kara eyed the Cylon skeptically and then turned towards Lensherr.

"Hephaestus...what the frak are you doing out here dressed like a grunt?" asked Kara. "Your friend here is skilled at killing hand to hand, but the same can't be said for you, viper jock! She said giving him a hug. "You look great Matt, I thought you were dead!"

"No time for catch up Kara, we need to get the frak out of here, the assault team is at the transmitter complex and they're gonna set off the virus. We need to pick up D'Anna and the children and jump out of the kill zone RFN." said Matt. Athena banked the Raptor away from an incoming shoulder launched missile from a squad of Centurions approaching over the hill.

"Hephaestus, where is your heavy raider located?" Matt made his way up to the cockpit and pointed in the direction from which he came. Athena increased speed as she kept an eye on the horizon for any other danger launching from the surface.

Back at the transmitter complex, Aurora had finally found the appropriate receptacle for the command keys. She had taken out her Cylon-issued wireless transmitter and punched in a series of keys, then abruptly put it back in her combat vest.

"What did you just do?" demanded Hines as he watched the lone Centurion with them immediately exit the room.

"I signaled all rebel forces to return to their heavy raiders and jump away. My own baseship will be jumping five minutes from the time I sent the signal."

"Why did you do that, there's no way we can get out of here and to the raider in less than five minutes?" asked the confused Marine.

Aurora coughed up a large amount of blood now, her beautiful face was turning colorless by the second. She smiled and reached out to the young marine before her. "Evan...my time ...is done. You must activate...transmitter. But...before you do, you must send me on my way." Now Evan was really confused, "_send me on my way_?" How was he going to do that? Aurora realized that the young marine had no idea what she was asking of him. "Your service pistol...marine. Double tap...to...head, resulting in...resulting in my immediate download. Has to be...now or I won't download in time before...jump."

Evan's eyes widened, he had killed Cylons before, but none of the humanoid ones, and especially not a female as beautiful as the one dying before him. He looked at the pistol still in his thigh holster. Aurora grabbed the straps of his combat vest, her strength was still impressive. "Evan...do it, then turn the command key...counter clockwise...kill me now, or I can't download." Corporal Evan Hines stood up straight and drew his pistol, he took aim at the spot directly between two beautiful eyes. Aurora smiled and nodded. The crack of the discharge filled the small room as the back of Aurora's skull exploded outward, covering the far wall with synthetic blood and brain matter. He walked over to the control panel, and holstered his weapon.

**SAR Raptor **

Matt Lensherr's heart was beating nearly out of his chest when he ran out of the raptor towards the heavy raider containing his family. The Basestars were entering earth orbit and would soon unleash their nuclear death upon this entire area. He ran for the raider's entrance and yelled for D'Anna who immediately came forward. "Get the children out of here and into the raptor, right now!" yelled Matt as he picked up his daughter. "Centurion, as soon as we board the raptor you will take off and jump to the programmed coordinates immediately!" D'Anna grabbed their son and the four made their way to the raptor.

"Nice to see you again, D'Anna!" said Starbuck as she took the child from her arms to allow D'Anna to climb aboard. Starbuck never really felt comfortable with Matt choosing to take a Cylon for his wife, and D'Anna knew that.

"Why thank you Kara, wish it could be under better circumstances." she quipped.

Athena had yelled for them to hurry up and secure themselves as she spooled up the FTL drive.

"Hephaestus, we don't know the safe coordinates, we were supposed to synch with Aurora's command ship.!" warned Helo.

"Don't worry about that, just jump us far enough away from the initial pulse and that should buy us enough time to safely plot a successive jump even farther away. We need to get Athena, D'Anna and the kids away from the pulse zone."

The SAR raptor soon vanished.

**Transmitter Control Room**

"Well, here goes nothing. Hope all the rebel skin jobs got their distance." said Hines to nobody in particular. He turned the key counter clockwise and waited. Nothing happened. He had expected a light show, or deafening sound to signal the coming apocalypse for all things Cylon. He was surprised at the lack of any such thing. He exited the building just in time to see Cylon raiders dropping out of the sky. One by one the falling raiders struck the ground and exploded, Centurions that were called in to reinforce the complex defenders immediately froze up and toppled over.

**Combat Information Center – Battlestar _Galactica_**

"Admiral...Cylon Virus has been activated, incoming pulse wave in fifteen seconds." informed Gaeta. Lee had looked up at the DRADIS in time to see the rebel baseship disappear from the screen. The baseships racing to Earth with orders to nuke the virus transmitter were soon engulfed by the pulse. The hybrids screamed in agony as their synthetic blood boiled within their bodies. Bio mechanical raiders suffered the same fate, as did every humanoid Cylon and Centurion on Earth and in space within the kill zone.

"The rebel baseship jumped away, talk about cutting it close." murmured Lee. His father merely nodded at the comment.

"Status of the basestars closing on earth?"

"They started drifting the moment the first pulse wave passed through them, admiral." replied Gaeta.

"Dee, notify the ship commanders to take out the baseships immediately before they enter Earth's gravitational pull, the pulse has taken the hybrid offline and now those ships are out of control. The last thing we need is a basestar crashing into populated areas. They're defenseless, so they'll be easy picking..._blow the frakers apart_!" said Bill Adama. Seldom had the bridge crew seen Admiral Bill Adama speak in such a way, and his bluntness was met with a round of cheers. Battlestars moved in close, no longer having to evade defensive weaponry from the baseships. They inflicted catastrophic damage on the defenseless Cylons, and within minutes, not one baseship was left intact.

On Earth, every occupied city witnessed the bone-chilling effect the virus pulse took on the Cylons. Centurions toppled over lifelessly, as humanoid models screamed in agony, the pulse waves violently attacking their synthetic systems, immediately inducing painful and permanent death. Prisoner Laura Roslin vaguely heard the death cries from her jailers as she lay curled up on the floor of her cell. She too was near death, and she prayed the guardian of the afterlife would claim her ravaged body. It would be two days before the cell blocks were opened by free humans. Most of the prisoners were deathly pale and thin from malnutrition and abuse by the sadistic warden Cavil, all were treated immediately.

"Lieutenant Dualla, has there been any contact with the rebel baseship or assault team?"

"Negative sir, the baseship jumped away shortly after the assault team's signal. Another thing sir...the search and rescue raptor hasn't checked in yet."

Lee stepped closer to his father, "Athena knew she had to be clear of the pulse wave, perhaps we should we send out a patrol?"

"She still has time, they'll be back. Bring the fleet to condition two, and take up position in Earth orbit while we take stock of the situation. Try and raise any EDF installation, with the Cylons taken out, let's assume the displaced military personnel will regain control of those military installations."

"Aye aye sir." replied Dualla.

**Resurrection Chamber – Rebel Cylon Baseship**

Aurora's upper torso pulled free of the thick opaque gel that contained her new body. Just moments before, her consciousness downloaded into her new body after her previous body met violent death at the hands of Marine Corporal Evan Hines back on Earth. A Leoben and two other six models were present to welcome her back.

"Welcome back sister." said one of the six models known as Gina. "You cut it very close, the download had just completed when the pulse wave approached. Another ten seconds and the baseship, along with all aboard would have been destroyed by the virus."

"Did everyone make it?" asked Aurora in a raspy voice.

"We recovered eighty raiders, and four of the heavy raiders." replied Leoben solemnly.

"Was that all? What happened to D'Anna and her children...to Major Lensherr?"

"According to the Centurions that returned, Major Lensherr and his family departed with the SAR raptor...whereabouts unknown."

"But they escaped the pulse wave?"

"We don't know. We were waiting for you to resurrect before jumping back to Earth." Aurora stepped out of the resurrection tub onto the steel floor. Gel dripped off her naked body onto the highly polished deck. Leoben casually handed her a large towel, a white robe draped over his left arm. She walked a short distance to an alcove containing a shower. The hot water washed the resurrection gel from her body completely. After taking the robe she turned towards Gina.

"Jump back to Earth and contact Adama, advise him that we will await instructions."

"Instructions?" repeated Leoben with a quizzical look.

"Leoben...Earth has just defeated Cylon occupation, the level of trust from the populous itself will be at low levels. Adama can clear away any obstacles for our arrival and set the tone for talks between us and whats left of the government." replied Aurora.

Over the next two weeks across the planet, freed humans celebrated their deliverance from Cylon occupation, and piles of Centurions and corpses of the humanoid Cylons were piled high and lit ablaze as the populace rejoiced in their destruction.

Admiral William Adama's raptor landed on the front lawn of 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue without fighter escort. Stepping out onto the lush green lawn he was met by newly freed Earth president Connor McGregor who had looked thirty pounds lighter since his captivity. "Admiral Adama, it is so good to see you again." said a visibly grateful McGregor.

"Thank you Mister President, I'm glad to see you survived as well. Has it been located?" McGregor's smile turned into a frown as he replied.

"I'm sorry to say it has not. The imperial shuttle that Baltar traveled around in has not been located, nor has his body. We cannot confirm if he survived the pulse wave or not." The news left Adama disappointed, but that would have to be dealt with at another time.

"We can deal with that at a future time, I suppose. The rebel baseship is currently in orbit along with the fleet, it was able to escape before the virus was activated. I would ask that you schedule a meeting with the rebel leadership to discuss what happens next."

"An armistice with the Cylons?"

"Unknown, Aurora is going to have to reach out to the Cylons and press for just such a thing. To drive home the message that they are either with Baltar, if he still survives, aligning themselves with the notion that humanity must be wiped out, or to accept a peace that will be enforced by threat of the virus."

"Do you trust her?"

"Kinda tough not to, if not for her we wouldn't be here right now." Adama paused and changed the subject as they walked along the rose garden. "Laura Roslin...has she been located?" Adama knew that she and McGregor had become close, perhaps even romantically involved.

"She was locked up in the same detention center as myself. It isn't pretty Bill, she endured a horrific ordeal. Cavil marched her to the guillotine daily for mock execution, her body ravaged by the cancer, and her mind by the psychological torture." McGregor stopped and turned towards Bill, placing his hand on his shoulder. "She's being given the best medical treatment available Bill, but I'm not sure how much more we can do for her. The enhanced Doloxan treatment she was given by Simon kept her cancer in check, but with his death we lost the ability to produce that specific treatment.

"We will inquire with the rebels if any Simon models are aboard their ship to help us, the Cylon's technology far outstrips our own, perhaps another treatment can be devised." Taking his glasses off, he removes a cleaning cloth and wipes the lenses clean then continues. "We have to assume that Baltar has escaped...that's a problem."

"What are the chances that they'll return, I mean to do so would be their immediate death with no chance of resurrection, right?"

"The first thing we need to do is rebuild the security for the transmitter complex, then our defense fleet. In time we will be strong enough to venture beyond the range of the transmitter, perhaps build remote transmitter stations throughout this solar system."

**Uranus Orbit**

Uranus is the seventh planet from the sun, named after the ancient Greek deity of the sky, also the grandfather to Zeus, father of the gods. This ice planet has a visitor, _Galactica's_ search and rescue raptor. Two adult female Cylons, and two half human half Cylon children had earlier escaped the deadly grip of the Cylon virus broadcast from earth.

"Two hours since virus activation, there has been no enemy contact." reported Athena. "Helo, plot a jump back to Earth."

**Combat Information Center – Battlestar _Galactica_**

Executive officer Colonel Lee Adama hovered over his wife's communications station. "Any word from the SAR team, Dee?"

"Negative, all channels quiet."

"Alright, I'm not sure how long my father will be down on the surface, he's meeting with the president as we speak. Who do we have on CAP?"

"Roster has Stingray and Photon in alpha quadrant, Hot Dog and Narcho on patrol in beta quadrant." replied Dee.

"Okay, I'm not expecting any hostiles, but we'll remain at condition two for the time being. The fleet has been spaced out evenly throughout the upper orbit, and all ship commanders have been informed to forward casualty and damage estimates."

Tactical officer Felix Gaeta quickly identified the contact that just appeared on DRADIS. "Single DRADIS contact bearing 224 carom 391...transponder identifies as our SAR raptor."

"Athena on the line, Colonel."

"Put her on the box Dee." directed Lee. The overhead speaker mounted above the plotting table came to life.

"_Galactica_ – Athena...requesting permission to land, we have Starbuck, Hephaestus and family aboard...oh, and one Centurion."

"Athena – _Galactica_...welcome back, you are cleared to land on the starboard bay...checkers green." replied Lee. The raptor made for the assigned flight pod, and Matt had made his way up front, strapping himself in to the co-pilot's seat for the landing. The massive battlestar, his home ship loomed majestically before him. He was home, and for the first time in months, he was at peace.

The SAR Raptor was soon lowered into the hanger bay, there was a crowd present when the hatch opened, Colonel Lee Adama had sprinted down from the CIC to be there for their arrival. The red striped Centurion was the first to exit the raptor, and took a position towards the front of the raptor, its head slowly scanning the area. Starbuck was next to exit she leaped off the wing and came to attention in front of Lee. She stood ramrod straight and snapped out a salute. Lee returned it, and then gave Kara a hug. "Welcome home Kara." he whispered in her ear. D'Anna was next to stroll out carrying her daughter, followed by their son and Matt. Athena and Helo took up the rear. Matt too stood at attention and saluted Lee. "Hephaestus we thought we lost you, thank the gods you survived, your family too."

"I have to admit I almost gave up hope, especially where D'Anna was concerned, but you can read about that in my debriefing, Colonel. It's good to be back aboard Big G." With that, the crowd behind Lee Adama broke into a massive chorus of applause.

Twelve hours later, Major Matthew Lensherr stood on the deck of the hanger bay, now dressed in a pair of green _Galactica_ utilities. He was preparing to board a raptor heading back to Earth with his family. Kara, Lee and Jon Horloch were there to see him off.

"Hephaestus, my father has instructed me to schedule your debriefing session for three days from now at 0900 hours, he wishes you could be given a little more time with your family, but the debrief is important and shouldn't take all that long."

"Tell the old man I appreciate the courtesy Apollo, and that I'll be there first thing 0900." Matt paused and held his hand out to Lee. "Thanks again Colonel...for coming back for me." The two men shook hands and he turned to Kara. "Starbuck, what can I say? While I don't know what my future is with the EDF, I assure you that I'll serve under no other CAG if and when I return to active status."

"It's been a pleasure, Hephaestus. You're one of my best sticks, I'm hoping your downtime is only temporary." She leaned in and kissed Matt on the cheek, shooting D'Anna a playful wink. "Good luck D'Anna, try not to keep him from the stars too long will ya?"

"Major I doubt there is anything or anyone who could keep him from the cockpit of a viper for very long, however...I'm going to keep him home for as long as I can. We deserve it." Kara nodded in agreement.

Lastly came his old friend and fellow squadron leader Jon Horlach, the two had been good friends since the escape from the colonies. "Good luck Matt, come back when you're ready...the fleet will need you in the near future, I'm sure of it."

"Peacemaker, I..." Matt hesitated before answering. "Jon...one day soon we'll have to talk, about Nightstalker, and how he met his own end. Thanks for always being there Peace, I'm not sure when I'll be back, but we'll stay in touch. The two shook hands then embraced. The Lensherrs boarded the raptor, leaving Galactica in their wake.

**Epilogue**

With the destruction of Earth Defense headquarters at Groom Lake, Admiral William Adama was the senior military officer on Earth. Command would be temporarily transferred to the old Pentagon in Washington, DC until a more permanent and up-to-date command facility could be built. Colonel Lee Adama was promoted to Commander of the _Galactica, _ the admiral felt it fitting to pass down his ship that had been his pride and joy of his military career to his first born son who was the pride and joy of his life.

Major Kara Thrace surprisingly turned down the opportunity to mold the future of Earth's viper pilots as head of the flight academy, instead she married fellow viper jock and Earth-born officer Jack "Hannibal" Hoffman in a quiet ceremony on the island of Maui. Bill Adama had the honor and pleasure of giving her away.

The slowly reconstituted fleet was now under the command of Admiral Mack Culverhouse, and with the help of the new rebel allies, two new battlestars were constructed. With the incorporation of some Cylon technology in sub-light propulsion, FTL drives and weapons systems, the newest _Poseidon_ class battlestar was entered into service and were capable of holding their own against any Cylon baseship that dared return to earth with ill intent.

The rebel Cylon leader Aurora was made the official envoy to the Cylon empire, her mission from Earth would be to reach out to Cylons across the galaxy and set the groundwork for peace. Her work would be cut out for her.

Gaius Baltar barely escaped with his life as his private shuttle craft jumped away from Earth at the activation of the Virus pulse. A blind jump had left him, Cavil and two Dorals 2,380 kilo-light years away from Earth in the Triangulum Galaxy; sometimes informally referred to as the Pinwheel Galaxy. Helm and navigational functions were currently down as the ship drifted. Emergency power slowly returned.

"What happened?" demanded Baltar. "Where are we?"

"The computer is still down Leader, it will take some time to bring everything back online. The rushed jump blindly left us safe beyond the reach of the virus, but not so for the remaining Cylons on Earth and within the immediate area I fear." replied Cavil barely repressing a smile that clearly meant _'I told you so!'_

"_Unbelievable!" _exclaimed a furious Baltar. "We had them beneath our heel and these insignificant gnats rose up and defeated us?

"Let's call it a minor setback, shall we?" replied Cavil. "The humans had help from a basestar, we've identified the ship in question and its commander. A six series named Aurora. She's always been...difficult, never fully on-board with the idea of human eradication."

"_Obviously_." replied Baltar caustically.

"May I suggest we get this ship back online, ascertain our current location then jump back to the Colony in order to plan our next move?" said Cavil with an almost perceptible air of condescension. If Baltar picked up on the tone he didn't react to it.

"Yes...by all means, get us back to the Colony, we are far from through with the planet Earth.

The End.


End file.
